SpiderMan Shattered Dimen 2:The Infinite Crisis
by Rocky Heroes
Summary: The Tablet of Order and Chaos is back and the Amazing, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate Spider-Men will need to team up again to save all of reality to take on various villains from Spidey's Rouge Gallery from all across the four dimensions.
1. Chapter 1: Tablet of Order and Chaos

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Tablet of Order and Chaos -Day 1 (Time of Impact: Midnight) **_

Prelude

The Tablet of Order and Chaos, the magical object that led to four Spider-Men scattered across four different dimensions, Amazing, Noir, Ultimate, and 2099, having to team up to save all of reality from the Amazing Reality's Mysterio. An unknown fact to Madame Web andf the heroes is that each of the four dimensions has its own version of the tablet. Currently right now in each dimension, the tablet is being delivered to a museum in New York City. Finding out about tablet being inside the city from reading the newspaper or word of mouth, each hero reflects on the previous events and how Mysterio almost permanently ripped apart all of space and time. Wanting to avoid the same catastrophe, each Spider-Man decides to keep a close eye on the tablet. Unfortunately for each hero though, a villain in each dimension already has their eyes on their respective dimension's tablet. Throughout all four realities Spider-Man must battle his foe trying to keep the tablet safe. Unfortunately, it leads to the tablet being broken apart by the villain into four pieces at the exact same time amongst all four dimensions. This causes a chaotic time tornado to break free changing all of those who get into contact with it, sending three of the four pieces off into a different dimension, and the last piece taking the original villain with it. Now with the guidance of Madame Web once again, the **Amazing Spider-Man**, **Spider-Man 2099**, **Ultimate Spider-Man**, and **Spider-Man Noir** must work together to restore order to time and reality by reclaiming each piece of the tablet from all four dimensions.

_(Note: for simplicity and to make it easier to understand who I am talking about, I will refer to each Spider-Man by his dimension's name. Example: Amazing jumped high into the air. Amazing refers to the Spider-Man from the Amazing universe.)_

**Amazing Universe**: Electric Explosion

Max Dillon is a being with seemingly limitless power, able to call upon, create, and weaponize electricity for his own selfish gains, only to be defeated time and time again by those weaker then him. 'How could he keep losing?' 'Was he not strong enough?' The last question is what brings him to standing on the roof of the building, across the street from the museum where The Tablet of Order and Chaos is currently being kept. Back in prison Quentin Beck, or Mysterio perhaps you might know him as, would not shut up about this piece of rock. How Globe Head became the most powerful being in reality and blah, blah, blah. Oh cares about details, all that matters to the **Amazing Electro** is that soon he will have all the power he needs fairly shortly.

A burst of electricity thunders from Electro bringing down the museum wall. Stealth was never his fortes. With the blast having taken out most of the security guards, Max Dillon walks forward to claim the tablet. Before he can even touch it however, a web grabs hold and yanks the tablet away. Electro looks over to see his long time foe, **The** **Amazing Spider-Man**, with the tablet now tucked under his arm. "I have to thank you Electro. If you didn't leave behind a light show, I might have missed the party."

"Damn you web head!" Electro bursts out sending a shock wave of electricity. Amazing finds himself caught up in the blast sending him and the tablet flying into a wall. Electro calmly walks over and picks up the tablet and looks down at Amazing. "Maybe I don't need this piece of rock beat you after all," Electro smirks as he aims an electric charge at Amazing's head.

Amazing jumps to his feet and leaps over Electro's head, landing in front of a plant exhibit. Electro sends out his electric burst, but Amazing dodges leaving the plants to take the hit. The plants ignite on fire setting off the smoke alarms and sprinklers. Adding more water to the mix, Amazing webs the sprinkler located on top of Electro and pulls down bursting the pipe. "You may want to rethink that last statement Starfish Head." As water makes contact with Electro he begins to short circuit. As electricity begins to take over Electro, Amazing realizes Electro is still holding onto the tablet. "Oh no..."

An explosion of electricity sends both men flying breaking the tablet into four pieces. Three of the pieces fly past Amazing's head before they disappear into a flash of blue light. Amazing looks up to see Electro back to his feet with a piece of the tablet in his hand. Once again, electricity begins to take over Electro as he prepares to explode once more; however Amazing notices that Electro's drawing in more energy then he normally does. This will not just be a boom...its going to be a big boom. Before Electro could explode though, he disappears into a flash of blue light along with the tablet piece he was holding. With the water reaching his heels, Amazing stands up knowing one thing for sure. Madame Web isn't going to be happy.

**Noir Universe**: The Doctor's Slaves

This guy has always given people around him the creeps, luckily someone else can be just as effective at giving others the creeps. Slowly and quietly, **Spider-Man Noir** crawls around the inside of the warehouse until he finds what he's looking for: the holding cells. Coming down to the ground, Noir keeps an eye out for guards as he gets ready to free the men held captive in the cells. The majority of those in the cells are coloured minorities, the rest assumingly Jewish. They are all dressed in tattered shorts and obviously being starved. "What's the Doc's problem? He makes me sick," Noir remarks to himself. Before Noir can open the cells he finds himself jumped by six men, four of African decent and two of Asian decent, all six with clear eyes. "Sorry but I have to do this." With not much effort Noir takes out all six men, all of who were under mind control. Quickly, Noir frees the remaining prisoners before looking for the man that did this.

Entering into the next room Noir finds his true target, unfortunately while he is surrounded by approximately twenty slaves currently under mind control. From what Noir can understand, the mind controlled slaves are being used to create more of the serum. The same serum that took over their minds, and probably meant for the cell full of prisoners Noir just released. Who would be sick enough to do this? None other then Doctor Otto Octavius, or by his popular name **Doctor Octopus Noir**, a crippled man in a wheel chair who uses six mechanical arms to move around and practice his experiments. He is a brilliant biologist and neurologist, but has a particular racial ideology Noir is not fond of. The handicapped man has spent his life work finding ways to make those "racially weak" more useful in society, which led to him developing a serum that makes people give up their free will over to Doc Ock. After using his influence with the Nazi secret agency, he has been able to get The Tablet of Order and Chaos transferred to him instead of the museum. Now Doc Ock is experimenting with the tablet's magical powers in an effort to find a way to create the same mind control effect without the use of the serum.

As Noir waits on the wall looking for a spot to strike, he is spotted by one of the mind controlled slaves. This leads to all of the mind control slaves preparing to fight. With no choice, Noir jumps off of the wall and sprays the crowd with his webbing, tying up those in front of the giant mob. Jumping and dodging, Noir is able to bypass the slaves and reaches Doctor Octopus. Noir leaps forward with a punch but the doctor holds the tablet up to block it. Noir pulls his fist back, trying to avoid breaking the tablet. Using the metallic arm that has a drill on the end of it, Doctor Octopus is able to drill into Noir's right arm. Thankfully with the metal arms not being very strong, it doesn't take much for Noir to pull the drill out and break it. Noir turns his head in time to see a slave lifting up a hammer aiming for the hero's skull. Noir dodges in time but he leaves it for the slave's hammer to instead hit the tablet Doctor Octopus is still holding up. The tablet breaks apart into four pieces creating a chaotic time tornado sending the slaves and Noir flying back against a near by wall. Doctor Octopus sits inside the tornado crying out in pain. As three pieces of the tablet fly out of the tornado, each is caught by a slave, leading to each slave holding the tablet piece disappearing suddenly into a blue light. As the tornado fades away, Noir finds Doctor Octopus standing on his own two feet and now with his wheel chair and metal arms fused to his back. Doc Ock looks up to Noir pleading for help before disappearing away into a radiant blue light. Noir stands up and prepares to fight the remaining slaves, but is shocked to find them all now standing and unable to move. With no mind controller, they are left as blank slates. So, the big question is: where did Doctor Octopus go?

**2099 Universe**: The Future's Scorpion Reflects the Past

Still mad driven and willing to do anything to become human again, Scorpion (formerly Kron Stone) is convinced to steal The Tablet of Order and Chaos by Dr. Locke-Connors. Scorpion has little difficulty breaking into the museum at night. Having successfully taken out the guards and with the tablet in hand, Scorpion proceeds to out run the authorities, that is until he runs into **Spider-Man 2099**. "Hey Kron, been awhile," 2099 yells as he hits a swinging dropkick sending both him and Scorpion through a nearby window. Having fallen too far behind and failing to notice the broken window, the police zoom by leaving the two meta-humans to duke it out alone.

2099 concentrates on dodging the claws and tail as Scorpion holds the tablet in his mouth. Using his speed to his advantage, 2099 gets a quick punch on Scorpion's jaw sending the tablet out of his mouth and across the room. With the tablet free, 2099 leaps towards the tablet but Scorpion catches his foot with a claw. 2099 falls flat on his face as Scorpion rushes past the hero, but 2099 sends out a web catching Scorpion's foot. The giant mutant scorpion falls forward as the futuristic hero gets to his feet and runs once again for the tablet. Reacting quickly, Scorpion swings his tail around tripping 2099. Scorpion jumps to his feet and leaps towards the tablet. "Why won't you just leave me alone! You take away my love, my true powers and now you stop me from trying to return to normal. You think I want to be this way? This isn't right. This isn't right!"

Out of anger Scorpion drives his claw through the tablet destroying and shattering it. Magical energy begins to break free pushing 2099 further back and almost out the broken window. A chaotic time tornado forms surrounding Scorpion. Looking up, 2099 sees Scorpion changing back into his human form, Kron Stone. That doesn't last long however, as time continues to rewind before 2099's eyes. A black ooze begins to take over Kron Stone's body, returning him to his original villainous persona, **Venom 2099**. Suddenly three pieces of the tablet, each covered in black ooze, fly off from the tornado disappearing away in flash of radiant blue light. The magical tornado breaks away, freeing Venom. Venom looks over towards 2099 with acid dropping down from his teeth, melting through the floor. In his right hand is a piece of the tablet covered in the same black goo. Venom leaps forwards as 2099 closes his eyes but before he can get any closer than an inch, he disappears into a flash of blue light. 2099 opens his eyes confused on where Scorpion...Kron...Venom went.

**Ultimate Universe**: The Green Anger and its Desire

Norman Osborn, the **Ultimate Green Goblin**, has always hungered for power and authority, so when he heard of The Tablet of Order and Chaos he couldn't help but be interested. Did he believe in magic? Certainly not, but being engulfed in a desire for power meant he wasn't against at least checking it out. Just as the truck containing many priceless artifacts arrives, including the tablet, Goblin goes into action. Eliminating the truck driver and anyone in the loading dock, Osborn goes into the back of the truck. Easily finding the crate containing the tablet, Osborn wastes no time in opening the it. Nothing, the tablet is no where to be seen. Someone has beaten Osborn to the punch. In a fiery explosion, pieces of the truck fly out with Osborn standing in the centre of the explosion. The midnight sky is temporally fully lit by the inferno.

"Hey Gobbie, keep it down. People are trying to sleep," **Ultimate Spider-Man** jokes while hanging upside down with the tablet in hand. "For once can't you do stuff like this on the weekend, some of us have to wake up in the morning still."

Green Goblin leaps forward to pounce his nemesis, but Ultimate shows off his speed and evades. Ultimate jumps straight into the air with the tablet close to his chest covered by his arms.

"Love to chat Osborn but I gotta run. Thanks at least for assuring me someone would eventually come for this puppy," Ultimate says holding up the tablet.

Ultimate sends out a web and tries to swing away, but Goblin throws a fireball cutting the web. Falling back to the ground, Ultimate still holds onto the tablet facing towards the Green Goblin. Goblin lights another fireball and aims for Ultimate's chest. Unable to react in time, the fireball catches its target hitting Ultimate and the tablet. Ultimate falls to his back and looks down at his chest to see the tablet broken into four pieces. The pieces of the tablet burst into flames and Ultimate has to throw them to the side to stop his costume burning up. A chaotic time tornado breaks open throwing all four fiery pieces to the sky. Three of the pieces disappear into blue flashes but the fourth goes flying at Goblin. Catching the fourth piece, Osborn inspects it before returning his attention to Ultimate. Watching time and reality breaking apart in front of him, the Green Goblin observes Ultimate's body being taken over by a familiar black ooze. Crying out and trying to rip the symbiote off, Ultimate finds himself powerless to rid himself of the creature. Osborn grins. With a distracted hero, the Green Goblin lights up another fireball and prepares to launch it at Ultimate. Before he can release, Norman Osborn the Green Goblin disappears into a flash of blue light along with the tablet still in his hand. With the current danger gone, Peter Parker can't help but panic over his new current danger. The symbiote has reattached itself to him somehow.

**Aftermath**

With each Tablet of Order and Chaos shattered travelling into different dimensions, each Spider-Man has been left with nothing. No clues to follow or ideas on where to start. Amazing can't even get in locate Madame Web. For the next six days that's all each Spider-Man will see and hear nothing about the tablets. On the eighth is when things will get interesting again.


	2. Chapter 2: Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter Two**

**Pieces of the Puzzle- Day 8 (Time of Return/Departure: 8am)**

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

Last time each Spidey had their respective battles that led to shattering The Tablet of Order and Chaos at the same time across the four dimensions. Along with three tablet pieces disappearing away into another dimension that none of the Spider-Men could follow, a villain from each dimension disappeared with the remaining fourth piece. Amazing Electro, Venom 2099, Doctor Octopus Noir, and Ultimate Green Goblin. Its now been a week since the tablets were shattered without any clue where the pieces went. Amazing hasn't been able to get into contact with Madame Web since the pieces broke. Madame Web was the powerful psychic that was able to help Amazing and the other three Spider-Men in collecting the tablet pieces when it broke the first time. Now exactly one week and eight hours later, each Spider-Man is about to receive his first clue of the crisis ahead.

**Amazing Universe:** Dude, Where's My Glider?

**The Amazing Spider-Man** has been stressed since being involved in breaking The Tablet of Order and Chaos, for the second time. Not even web slinging can help with the stress, which is why he is sitting on top of an old church beside a stone gargoyle. Why would Madame Web be mad with him anyways? He didn't break tablet, it was Electro. Sure Amazing was the one that doused him in water that led to Electro exploding while holding the tablet, but...yeah Madame Web isn't going to be happy. Speaking of which, Amazing can't help but wonder where Madame Web went. She's not at her apartment and when this happened the first time she got in contact with him immediately. All Amazing can do is hope that wherever or whenever the tablet pieces and Electro went, that there will be someone there to stop him and recover the pieces. As Amazing ponders beside the gargoyle, his spider sense goes off alerting him of danger. Leaping off the edge and turning around, Amazing spots someone atop a glider and with three pumpkin bombs already being hurled towards the hero.

"Missed me Spider-Man?" **Amazing Hobgoblin** yells out followed by his always sinister laugh. "It really has been a while." The bombs go off with Amazing just barely outside of the blast zone, but that doesn't mean much in the end. Amazing is forced towards the ground faster because of the explosion with pieces of the roof and gargoyle, where he was just sitting, plummeting towards him and the innocents on the street. Amazing goes for a nose dive straight to the street to ensure he goes faster then the debris. Closer towards the ground, Amazing makes a giant web to catch the debris. Ensuring everyone below is safe, Amazing sends out a web line to save himself but its too late. The web line did slow his momentum down, but not enough to avoid crashing onto a parked car. Thankfully his spider strength and the web line prevented him from being seriously hurt...didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"Good save Web Head, but don't you even start to think we're done yet!" Hobgoblin says as he tosses out another pumpkin bomb. Still hurt, Amazing rolls off the car and hides underneath. The bomb goes off destroying the car, sending debris everywhere. Nothing remains of the car but it does reveal the sewer hole that was underneath the car. Hobgoblin goes to inspect the destroyed car but finds a web line thrown out catching him on his chest. Amazing pulls hard coming out of the sewer hole forcing Hobgoblin off the glider and onto the ground.

"How about you come down to my level Hobby?" Amazing shouts coming out of the sewers. Amazing leaps forward going for a tackle. While Amazing is in midair in the corner of his eye he sees a flash of blue light, and in front of him the Hobgoblin pulling out a serrated circular disk. Amazing lands on Hobgoblin grabbing hold of the hand with the disk, then immediately leaps off of the villain before the weapon can be used on the hero. Quickly the combatants get back to their feet and have a stare down; however they are interrupted by the sounds of the glider turning on. Goblin and Amazing look to where the glider was. They spot a starved, half naked African man trying to use the glider. The big thing that catches Amazing's eyes is that the half naked man has a piece of the tablet is his arms!

"Get off of that!" Hobgoblin warns as he grabs a pumpkin bomb from his bag and tosses it out to the man stealing his glider. Amazing goes for the save sending out a web catching the bomb and tossing it to where no one will get hurt. Sending out a hard right, Amazing levels Hobgoblin. Turning back, Amazing sees the African man starting to get the hang of the glider and takes off. Amazing sends out a web line onto the glider and takes off along with the African man and the tablet piece. Flying into the air, Amazing climbs up his web trying to get to the glider but the half naked man turns and begins to panic. The man starts to lose control of the glider because of his panicking (not that he was driving well to begin with). The chaotic flying sends Amazing crashing into a building, forcing him to let go off the web attached to the glider. Soon the glider stops flying out of control and makes a straight line for Hobgoblin, who activated his glider controls located on his belt. The glider lands beside the villain with the man looking on terrified. Picking the man up by the throat, Hobgoblin sees the tablet piece in his arms. Taking the tablet piece and throwing the African man to the side, Hobgoblin gets back on his glider. Hovering into the air, Hobgoblin pulls out another pumpkin bomb and gets ready to throw it. Seeing what Hobgoblin is about to do after recovering from flying into a building, Amazing leaps forward and web slings towards Hobgoblin trying to save the half naked man.

"I'll show you for trying to steal from me!" Hobgoblin yells, but before he can release hold of the bomb he, the glider, and the tablet piece disappear into a blue light. Amazing lands just missing Hobgoblin before he disappeared. Looking around, Amazing becomes even more confused. Why did the tablet piece come back now of all times, disappear again, and leave behind this starved, half naked, African man behind?

"Where's Madame Web when you need her?"

**Noir Universe:** Return of the Damned

Its been a hard week for sleeping but at least its been quiet, too quiet. At least he has an increase in his powers like the last time this happened. Ever since since the explosion Noir has been able to web swing and use all of the other spider powers the other Spideys had. A week ago the slaves under Dr. Octavius were freed from their cells and the mind control. Thankfully after Octavius disappeared, the mind controlled slaves ceased attacking him and after a few days the mind control wore off. Thankfully the serum used to cause the mind control is only temporary. You'd think the disappearance of a Nazi sympathizer using mind control on visual minorities would cause some stir in the criminal community. Maybe no one liked him to begin with? Not to mention the tablet being shattered causing three slaves being teleported away holding onto a piece of the tablet. Images of what happened to Octavius after the tablet was broken come to mind, him being fused to his wheel chair and metal arms pleading for help. **Spider-Man** **Noir** thinks about all of this as he sits atop of a building while hiding in the shadows. For a few moments Noir imagines Octavius being fused to his chair and metal arms, the very image that's been keeping him awake. That's the only reason he dressed up in his costume at 8 in the morning, if he's not going to sleep may as well be ready when a tablet piece finally shows up, if it ever does. Thankfully its a cloudy day at least so it won't be so hot. Suddenly the impact of Octavius pleading for help returns to his mind. Shaking his head, Noir looks out into the crowd of people walking the streets hoping to distract himself. While looking into the crowd Noir stops someone he never expected to see again.

"It can't be," Noir mutters to himself, "he's dead." In the crowd Noir spots the only individual not walking and who is staring right back at him. No man, including Noir, knows how to describe the feelings of seeing a dead man standing alive again. Out of all the men in the world, it had to be him: **Kraven Noir**, former ring leader at a circus and hitman for The Goblin. Noir and Kraven have fought before, which eventually led to Kraven's death. Kraven and Noir keep eye contact, even as Kraven walks towards an empty alley beside the building Noir is hiding atop of.

Hiding deep in the alleyway where no one can see, Kraven looks up to the rooftop and calls out, "Well, well, its been a while Spider. You coming down to speak to me or would you like to never find out what brought me back?" Noir slowly and cautiously climbs down the building till he is standing face to face with Kraven.

"So Karven, how did you come back?" Noir states coldly, getting to the point. Responding without words, Kraven simply holds up a tablet piece that is seemingly on fire. Noir gets into a defensive stance.

"Ahhh...so you do know what this is Spider," Kraven points out as he tosses it towards Noir. Noir catches the tablet piece but immediately lets go as he starts to burn through his gloves. Quickly, Kraven shoves Noir back and picks up the tablet piece. Noir looks up noticing that after Kraven let go of the piece, his body started decomposing. After getting the piece back, Kraven's body begins to heal back to his living state. "You see Spider, I woke up buried under dirt. No casket, just dirt. Not even the respect for a proper burial. When I woke up, I started digging my way out, with my barehands. When I got to the top I found this piece of rock on top of my grave, burning and smoking. When I tried walking away from it I started to feel weaker. Eventually I picked it up out of curiosity, but it didn't burn me. It doesn't burn me. How is that possible? So I try a quick test, throw it to you. Apparently I am the only one that can hold it, no?

Noir gets back to his feet and looks Kraven in the eye, "So what do you want? What now?"

"Nothing at the moment. I figured it wouldn't be long before you found out I was back, so I decided to find you first. Didn't expect to find you during the day though."

"Kraven you have to give me that tablet piece. You don't know what it can do. Its dangerous."

"Are you really asking me to give up my life and give you this rock?"

"Sorry Kraven, but I can't let you walk away with it."

With that Kraven leaps forward pulling out a knife and Noir gets his webs ready. Before the fight can start though, Kraven disappears into a flash of blue light.

"Kraven, no!" Noir shouts as he disappears into the light. This isn't what happened last time Noir thinks. Why did the tablet burn him and not Kraven? Somethings different this time round and its not good. It never is.

**2099 Universe:** Dr. Frankenstein Becomes His Own Monster

What happened last week? The tablet seemingly cured Scorpion and turned him back into Kron Stone. Unfortunately, the tablet also gave him back his symbiote recreating Venom. **Spider-Man 2099** has fought Venom but to win he needed to turn the sonics on all around the city, he may not be so lucky to pull the same stunt off twice. Thankfully, Venom disappeared before he got the jump on 2099; however that means in some other dimension Venom is running around with a tablet piece and the other three pieces are missing as well, each having a bit of black ooze on it. Nothing in terms of the tablet has popped up during the last week, but at least 2099 got a clue on who sent Stone to steal the tablet to begin with. Dr. Locke-Connors, a wealthy and brilliant scientist who got rich off of his family fortune. Apparently a descendant of his found a serum to regrow lost limbs. An impressive feat but still an expensive procedure that many people, including some of those who are rich, can never afford. Luckily for Dr. Locke-Connors, when he lost his left arm during an experiment gone wrong, he was one of the few wealthy people who could afford the serum. Also helped he knew how to put the serum together to regrow his arm, avoiding the doctor fees. It was two years ago that he lost his arm and only now has the elbow part of it the finished growing, leaving him still without a hand. Its a long and painful process from what 2099 understands.

Wanting to catch the doctor at his office, 2099 decided to wait till morning to confront him. Arriving at the doctor's window, 2099 peeks inside and finds a surprise. Dr. Locke-Connors is inside staring at a jar containing a source emitting strong waves of electricity. Looking closer, 2099 spots the source of the electricity, a piece of the tablet. Using a series of machines, Dr. Locke-Connors has found a way to direct some of the electricity from the tablet into a device attached to his elbow. Activating the device, Dr. Locke-Connors screams in pain as electricity begins to take over his body. 2099 goes to jump in but stops when he notices the doctor's arm is regrowing at a faster pace. Soon the entire arm is regrown in a matter of seconds but there's one problem: the machine is still pumping electricity into Dr. Locke-Connors with no sign of stopping. Soon and rather quickly, the doctor's arms and face begins to turn green and scaly. His fingers to claws, a large tail breaking out from behind his lab coat, and his mouth becomes lined with sharp fangs. Very soon it is obvious what is happening, Dr. Locke-Connors has turned into a giant reptile, he has become **Lizard 2099**. His mind turning into pure rage, Dr. Locke-Connors begins to destroy the equipment stopping the surge of electricity and turns towards the tablet ready to destroy it.

2099 leaps through the window and tackles the Lizard. Using both hands 2099 tries to keep the Lizard's jaw open to stop him from biting. 2099 tries to keep the Lizard pinned and talks to the creature hoping to reach the doctor, "Dr. Locke-Connors, are you in there? Stop this! Can you hear me? Wake up!" The Lizard's jaw proves to be stronger than 2099 predicted, snapping shut with 2099 barely able to get his hands out in time. 2099 raises a fist hoping to get a quick knock out, but the Lizard gets his feet under the hero and kicks him off. Landing on his back, 2099 immediately jumps back to his feet but only to receive a painful tail whip sending him crashing into more machines, further destroying the lab. This leads to a fire sparking and spreading throughout the lab. As 2099 is finally able to get back to his feet, he spots the lizard destroying the glass protecting them all from the electrical power of the tablet piece. Picking up the tablet piece, fighting against the pain running through his body, the Lizard prepares to throw it against the ground. Just as the Lizard is about to succeed, he and the tablet piece disappear in a flash of blue light. With the fire running rampant, 2099 decides not to stick around and bolts swinging out the window. Just as 2099 gets far enough, the fire reaches some explosive chemicals blowing up the lab and its contents. Landing on a nearby building, 2099 stops to think to himself while looking out to the flaming side of the building he was just inside. "I am not paying for that, what happened to Dr. Locke-Connors? Why did it turn him into a giant lizard?"

**Ultimate Universe:** Sting of the Clone

"There is no way, no way I can deal with this alone," **Ultimate Spider-Man** says to himself as he swings towards his meeting place with S.H.I.E.L.D. A week has passed since his fight with Osborn and the tablet breaking. Ultimate remembers how all the pieces of the tablet burned as though they were on fire before disappearing. Last time something like this happened the old woman, called Madame Web, from that other world came and organized everyone into finding the tablet pieces. Its been a week now and if she isn't going to be popping in to help, then Ultimate has no choice but to turn to Nick Fury. "What are the chances S.H.I.E.L.D has a transdimension portal thingy mabob? Fury is not going to be happy when I tell him what happened and long ago it happened, then again when is he happy?" Ultimate lands at the meeting point ahead of schedule, a rarity for him. "Oh man I just realized, how am I going to explain how I got the black suit again?" At the very least the venom symbiote isn't affecting his brain, thankfully its like what happened last time the tablet broke. As long as it gives me a power boost and stays out of his head, Ultimate is willing to live with it till the tablets back together...and not a second later. Soon Ultimate's ride to get to the helicarrier arrives. Luckily, for right now, everyone on the plane believed it was just his new stealth costume.

"No teenager should have to be up this early, especially on a Saturday," Ultimate mutters to himself during the ride to the headquarters. Almost at the helicarrier, Ultimate and the personnel flying the plane get a distress signal from Nick Fury over the radio.

"Warning to all S.H.I.E.L.D agents, do not, repeat do not come back to home base," Nick Fury orders over the radio, "We are currently dealing with a prison break. Repeat no one return to home base."

Before the pilot can turn around, Ultimate stops him and convinces the crew to drop him off on the carrier at least. Once close enough, Ultimate sends out a web line and jumps into the carrier. Along the way Ultimate helps the agents take out non-super powered villains with ease. After some time, Ultimate finds Nick Fury and some agents sealing off a door. Ultimate rushes over and speaks to Fury.

"Fury what happened?" Ultimate trying to get to the point.

Fury looks over to the young hero, choosing to ignore asking about the black suit for the time being, "I have reports saying that people saw a blue flash come from one of our cells, which led to a prisoner breaking out, who is now running havoc across the station. Including letting the other prisoners go."

"A blue flash?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh man, remember when you set Carnage with that tablet piece? It happened again?"

"And you think that's what caused the prison break?"

"Yeah, must be. Any idea what cell it popped into?

Before Fury can answer a very familiar person dressed in green armour with a tail, drops down on Ultimate. So familiar that he shares Ultimate's face. The assailant holds up a tablet piece covered in black goo, the same as his suit, Ultimate looks into the eyes of his clone, **Ultimate Scorpion**. Laughing maniacally, Scorpion spins his tail around throwing Fury and the other agents away. Looking down at his prey, the imperfect clone of Peter Parker prepares to kill the original, prepping his tail for a fatal blow. Just before the tail strikes down though, Scorpion flashes and disappears into a radiant blue light, along with the tablet piece covered in black goo. Ultimate sits up glad to be alive but becomes worried immediately. There stands Nick Fury before him tapping his toes and crossing his arms.

"One: what the hell just happened," Fury continues to question, "Two: where did you get that suit?"

"It's a long story Fury," Ultimate points out.

"You better get started then."


	3. Chapter 3: Pieces Falling Into Place

**Chapter 3**

_**Pieces Falling Into Place - Week Three (Time of Temporal Anomalies: 4pm)**_

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

After a week passed after the tablets broke, each Spidey from the Amazing, Ultimate, 2099, and Noir universes were left more confused when tablet pieces began turning up. In the Amazing Universe, the tablet piece brought with it a starved, half naked, African man and then took Hobgoblin with it. The Noir Universe had a fiery tablet piece bring Kraven back to life and make him disappear with it later. 2099 Universe had Dr. Locke-Connors turn into a giant lizard using the powers of an electrified tablet piece, which later the two disappeared with each other. In the Ultimate Universe, Peter Parker's imperfect clone known as the Scorpion caused a prison break in a S.H.I.E.L.D facility when a tablet piece covered in black ooze popped into his cell, which later made the the tablet piece and him disappear. Still no word from Madame Web.

**Amazing Universe:** A Shocking Discovery

Exactly seven days ago may have been the **Amazing Spider-Man's** most confusing day ever in his life. After Hobgoblin disappeared with the tablet piece, leaving behind this starved, half naked man, Amazing had no choice but to try talking to him. The half naked man was extremely difficult for Amazing to speak to for two reasons. He was panicking causing him to speak fast and he spoke in French, a language Amazing didn't know. After eventually getting some help in translating the half naked man, Amazing got very little information out of him. Obviously, the half naked man came from another universe, but which one? Was it even one of the other Spideys he met during the last time this happened? The one big piece of information Amazing got out of him was that the half naked man was scared of someone else who kept him in a cage, and used a wheelchair to get around. The man in the wheelchair also had a rock with writing on it, something that Amazing assumed was perhaps either a tablet piece or that dimension's own Tablet of Order and Chaos, if another exists in other worlds. Its been two weeks since the tablet broke and Amazing still has no idea where to start.

While swinging around the city, in the hopes of clearing the cob webs in his head, Amazing hears a bell ringing signifying a bank robbery. Turning around, now swinging now towards the ringing sound, Amazing exclaims to himelf, "Please at least let this be simple." Landing on the side of a building across from the bank being robbed, Amazing sees a couple police cars parked out front of the doors to the bank. "Looks like the authorities have a handle on this," Amazing says right before a giant shock wave blows out from the doors of the bank sending the police and their cars flying from the scene. "Or maybe not." Walking out of the bank with two large bags of money, its **Amazing Shocker**. Calling out to Shocker, Amazing yells "Hey padded wonder, what you got there?"

Spotting Amazing up top waiting on the side of a building, Shocker sends out a blast yelling, "Why you can't you just leave me alone Web Head!"

Amazing leaps and dodges the blast, "Who else would I have to play with?" Falling towards the ground, Amazing sends out a series of web bullets and then swings around trying to flank the villain. Shocker sends out a blast stopping the web bullets. Turning around Shocker finds himself getting a swinging dropkick from Amazing. Shocker goes flying and crashes into the side of a nearby car. With Shocker temporarally down and out, Amazing goes to web him up against the car so he can't escape. As the webs fly out to Shocker, a flash of blue light pops up between Shocker and the webs. From what Amazing can see, a flaming piece of the tablet comes flying out into the webs. Setting the webs on fire instantly, the flaming tablet piece immediately disappears into another flash of blue light. Confused by what happened, Amazing just stands there wondering why the tablet piece was on fire and just popped in and out. Before Amazing can bring his mind back to focus on Shocker, the hero receives a blast from his foe. The blast sends Amazing flying against the wall of the bank.

"Lets see you get back up from this," Shocker taunts as he arms for another blast towards the hero. Suddenly another flash of blue light appears sending the flaming rock flying out. Again and just as sudden, the flaming rock disappears. From that point, the flaming tablet piece goes appearing and disappearing over and over again. "What's going on here? Is this your doing Spider!" Amazing just stares in shock and wonder. A blue flash then appears again between Shocker and Amazing sending the fiery tablet piece flying towards Shocker. Shocker yells out, "What? No!" Shocker sends out a blast trying to stop the flaming mini-comet from coming his way. The flaming tablet piece overcomes the shock blast and continues to fly towards Shocker. The tablet piece disappears again into a flash of blue light, leaving Shocker to sigh in relief. Looking back at Amazing, Shocker powers up for a blast, but the tablet piece returns in another flash of blue light sending the flaming rock flying into Shocker's back. With that the tablet piece and Shocker disappear into a flash blue light. Amazing stays still waiting for the tablet piece and Shocker to fly out but nothing happens.

Amazing gets back to his feet and sighs over losing another tablet piece. Suddenly Amazing finds himself swirled up into a purple cloud and finds himself back in Madame Web's apartment.

"Spider-Man, you've really done it this time!" Madame Web says not sounding happy.

**Noir Universe:** The Chameleon's New Colours  
>"What power those tablet pieces have," <strong>Spider-Man Noir<strong> says to himself as he sits on the side of a building. Noir never would have imagined the tablet pieces have the power to restore life. Kraven was not an easy fight and even with Noir's upgrade to his powers, the once hitman to the Goblin will not be any easier with that tablet piece with him. Suddenly images of Kraven's decomposing body reanimating itself in front of his eyes come to his mind. Shaking the thoughts out, Noir then hears a series of gun shots.

Using his new web slinging abilities, he swings to where he heard the gun shots. Spotting five gangsters holding up a family with the father on the ground assumingly dead, Noir quietly gets into position to take the gangsters out. Two of the gangsters have a handgun each, two more with a bat, and the final gangster with a chain. Deciding to take out the gangster with the chain behind the other four, Noir sends out a web. Wrapping the web around his mouth, Noir pulls the gangster to the wall and knocks him out, then webs him up. No one even noticed. Noticing the men armed with guns getting more aggressive, Noir decides he needs to act faster. Jumping onto a light post, Noir sends a web out to the feet of the gangsters with bats. Jumping backwards from the light post, the gangsters with the bats go flying into the air hanging upside down from the light post. The gangsters with the guns turn around towards Noir. Webbing and pulling one gun out of one gangster's hand, Noir leaps and grabs hold of the other gangster's hand holding the gun. Throwing a quick elbow to the face, Noir gets the gangster to let loose on the gun. Noir follows up with a series of punches knocking the gangster out. The remaining gangster runs for the gun Noir pulled from his hand earlier. Sending out a web to the gangster's back, Noir pulls and throws him against the wall, followed up by knocking him out and webbing the gangster up. Noir turns and sees the family running to safety, then goes to look down at the dead father but finds the body missing. Turning all the way around, Noir finds the dead father swinging a bat at him. Noir is knocked down feeling like his ribs were broken. Noir looks up and there stands another he thought was dead: **Chameleon Noir**.

Removing his disguise, Chameleon looks down on Noir. Chameleon smirks and swings the bat down on Noir breaking more ribs. Holding the bat up once more, Chameleon goes to swing down on Noir again, but this time a ray of blue light starts shooting out from Chameleon's jacket. Pulling out the tablet piece, the very thing that gave Chameleon his life again, the black ooze that was on the tablet starts to stretch out onto him. Chameleon tries to fight the ooze as the tablet shines a bright blue light. As the light becomes stronger, Chameleon starts to be stretched and turned into a grotesque form by the black ooze. As much as Chameleon tries to fight it, he is eventually taken over by the black ooze and fades away into the blue light.

"The tablets...are they becoming unstable?" Noir says to himself as a purple smoke forms around him. Feeling his ribs being put back into place and healed, Noir turns around and finds himself in a strange looking apartment. He looks over and sees a familiar looking old woman.

"Spider-Man, you've really done it this time!" Madame Web says not sounding happy.

**2099 Universe:** Cry of the Future

Even with a crisis that threatens to tear apart this and all of reality, you can't forget about the little problems in life. **Vulture 2099** may not be exactly a little problem, but its one that **Spider-Man 2099** can't simply ignore.

"Can't you find someone else to pester for once!" Vulture cries out flying as fast as possible throughout the city.

As 2099 swings following Vulture he yells out, "I'll make you a deal Vulture. You stop committing crimes and I'll stop chasing you."

Vulture stops and makes a u-turn straight at 2099. Tackling 2099 in the air, Vulture flies them both towards the side of a building. 2099 sends a web line out to a building across from them. This changes the direction Vulture was pushing them, forcing them to swing into a different building, with Vulture taking the impact. 2099 leaps off of the side of the building and webs Vulture against the wall. Sending out a web to pull him back to the wall where Vulture is webbed up, 2099 takes a seat beside him.

"We really got to stop meeting like this you know?" 2099 mocks with a bad joke.

Vulture screeches and winches being trapped in the web, "This isn't over yet."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, from you too I think."

Suddenly a blue light appears before 2099 and Vulture in the middle of the air. Out popping out of the blue light is a starved, half naked, Asian man holding onto a piece of the tablet, who immediately begins to fall to his death. Jumping for the save, 2099 falls as fast as he can and catches the man and tablet, followed by web swinging for the save. Just as 2099 is about to bring them to the top of a building to finish the rescue, suddenly the Asian man along with the tablet fade away into a blue light. Soon another blue light appears in the middle of the air, and the same Asian man with the tablet comes falling out from it again to his death. Quickly, 2099 goes and makes the save again, but before he can reach the Asian man he fades away into the same blue light. Swinging and landing on the side of a building, 2099 notices the Asian man screaming and panicking as he keeps popping into existence, falling to his death, and popping back out before he dies.

"This would be funny if it wasn't so sad," Vulture points out.

"For once I think I agree with you," 2099 states.

Taking a risk, 2099 sends out a web catching the Asian man pulling him away from the tablet. Just for now, 2099 webs the Asian man against the building. Looking out for the tablet piece, 2099 tries to catch the fading in and out rock with a web, but it keeps disappearing before it lands.

"I'm free!" Vulture cries out as he escapes the web.

"Look out Vulture!" 2099 calls out.

Vulutre unknowingly flies into the tablet piece that popped back into reality. When the piece disappears so does Vulture with it. From there the tablet piece stopped appearing and disappearing sporadically. Pulling the web off of the Asian man, 2099 picks him up. Web slinging to the roof of a building, 2099 leaves the Asian man there as he starts to see purple clouds form around him. 2099 turns around finding himself in a strange looking apartment with an old woman sitting before him.

"Spider-Man, you've really done it this time!" Madame Web says not sounding happy.

**Ultimate Universe:** Man vs. Machine

It was a week ago that **Ultimate Spider-Man** informed S.H.I.E.L.D about the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and his clone called Scorpion escaped to another dimension with one of those very tablet fragments. With S.H.I.E.L.D now putting all their resources to work on this threat to all of reality, Ultimate had to make a deal with Nick Fury. Not only does Ultimate have to ditch the black suit after this is all done, with Ultimate very much in agreement, and he had to pick up on the superhero work so more agents can be freed up to work on the tablet problem. With this said, that is why Ultimate is about to pick a fight with a gigantic machine in the shape of a rhino, known simply as **Ultimate R.H.I.N.O**. Deep inside that machine is a small, weak scientist that built that monstrous contraption. Right now R.H.I.N.O is charging through the streets making a break for it from his most recent crime scene. If Ultimate understands correctly, R.H.I.N.O stole a power source to help charge the rhino suit.

Ultimate swings and lands in front of R.H.I.N.O and shouts, "Freeze right there Horn Head!"

The large machine stops in its place and stares down at the much smaller hero. R.H.I.N.O then responds with trying to step on him. Thankfully, with the help of the black suit, Ultimate is able to hold his ground against the giant foot. Ultimate is even able to push forward, sending the giant machine flying backwards. Ultimate leaps onto the chest plate of R.H.I.N.O and lets loose on the head piece with a series of punches enhanced by the black suit. With the black suit's power, unlike normally, Ultimate is able to put some big dents into the armour. This doesn't last long as R.H.I.N.O uses his right hand to slap Ultimate away. Flying towards a building, Ultimate actually goes flying through the building's wall...and the next three walls after that.

"Okay, that was a good one, I'll give you that," Ultimate points out exhausted while holding his head coming back out from the building.

R.H.I.N.O points his head down and charges. Ultimate jumps into the air, just dodging the rampaging R.H.I.N.O. As the giant machine crashes into the building Ultimate just went through, the building as a whole begins to collapse on top of the machine. Ultimate sighs thinking the fight is over, but finds a surprise in R.H.I.N.O charging out from the debris right at him. Luckily, Ultimate's spider sense went off and he was able to jump high into the air. As R.H.I.N.O runs under him, Ultimate sends out a web line and pulls himself onto the machine's back. Sending out webs to blind R.H.I.N.O and around the head, Ultimate is able to steer the giant mechanism into yet another building. Jumping off in time, Ultimate watches another building crash around R.H.I.N.O.

"Thankfully, no one works around here on the weekend," Ultimate says to himself.

Again R.H.I.N.O comes running from the debris, but this time brings both fists crashing down onto the hero. Ultimate cartwheels out of the way of the fists, as R.H.I.N.O proceeds to start to play whack-a-spider with Ultimate on the ground dodging. Finding an opening, Ultimate sends out a web to the face plate of R.H.I.N.O. With the giant machine running blind again, Ultimate arms his right arm with a black spiked club using his black suit and charges for R.H.I.N.O. Before the punch can land a blue light flashes between the two. With a tablet piece covered in electrical energy emerging, an electrical blast sends Ultimate flying almost a mile away landing hard on the roof of a building. R.H.I.N.O remains in the epicentre of the blast unable to move with the machine's electronics running haywire. After a few moments Ultimate is able to get back to his feet, thankfully saved from the previous impact by the black suit. Running and web slinging, Ultimate heads towards the tablet piece, which is not hard to find. Where he was shot from, Ultimate heads to where there is a large yellow ball of electricity forming.

Before Ultimate can get there, the ball of yellow electricity begins to shrink surrounding R.H.I.N.O. Just as Ultimate arrives he finds the tablet piece and R.H.I.N.O surrounded in an armour of electricity that stops anything inside from moving. Suddenly a blue light flashes taking the giant machine and the tablet piece away. With nothing left in a heavily damaged part of the city, Ultimate turns around but finds purple smoke coming out from everywhere. Soon Ultimate is taken over by the purple smoke. Turning around, Ultimate spots the old woman he's been waiting for some time now.

"Spider-Man, you've really done it this time!" Madame Web says not sounding happy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sinister Twelve

**Chapter 4**

_**The Sinister Twelve**_

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

After another week passed since the tablets broke, each Spidey from the Amazing, Ultimate, 2099, and Noir universes saw another villain disappear with yet another tablet piece...though the pieces are becoming unstable it looks like. After a fiery tablet piece shot around sporadically coming in and out of reality the Amazing Shocker fund himself taken away. With yet another resurrected villain, this time Noir Chameleon found himself being twisted into an abomination by the black ooze on a tablet piece before disappearing. After watching a malnourished Asian Man holding a tablet piece entering and exiting reality, Vulture 2099 found himself crashing into the tablet and disappearing. Thankfully just as things seem their grimmest, the Spider-Men of Amazing, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate find themselves before the very woman they have been waiting on...

**Amazing Universe:** The Woman Appears

"Spider-Man, you've really done it this time!" Madame Web says not sounding happy.

Standing in the Amazing Universe in a rather poorly decorated apartment, the four Spider-Men of this universe, Noir universe, 2099 universe, and Ultimate universe stand before the blind old woman with psychic powers.

"How did all four of you manage fail at taking care of the Tablet of Order and Chaos? Don't you recall last time!" Madame Web asks0 continuing to berate the four heroes.

"Sorry?" All four Spider-Men say in unison.

"Sorry? Sorry! All four of you have created your own individual crisis that could lead to the end of all space and reality! And all you can say is sorry?"

As the more inquisitive Spidey, Noir steps forward to speak, "I don't know what you want us to say Madame Web but things look bad...I believe that the tablet pieces are becoming unstable."

"Tell me about it," Amazing continues, "I just spent a few minutes watching a piece on fire literally comet across space and time right across from my very face."

"I just spent the last minute having to save the same guy over and over again," 2099 adds.

Ultimate jumps in stating, "I'd rather deal with that than a giant robot and a even larger ball of electricity! Time even rewound and put me back with the symbiote."

"I know what you mean, I've gotten an increase to my spider powers," Noir adds in.

"It is true that the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos are becoming unstable, due to four tablets breaking apart across four different dimensions. The very fabric of Space and Time is being pulled apart in four different directions." Madame Web states before continuing, "It was because of this I faded away from my dimension because I had to use what power I have to keep reality intact. In eight hours a tablet piece will appear in down town New York, each from a different dimension. I am not sure what is about to happen...though it won't be good. The tablet pieces that have appeared so far are now in the hands of a villain. We must unite all four tablets before it is too late!"

With that all four Spider-Men return to their respective New York prepared to grab the tablet piece set to appear in eight hours

_**Day 16 (Time of Temporal Anomalies: Midnight)**_

**Amazing Universe:** Raining with Ooze

Sitting atop of a skyscraper, **Amazing Spider-Man** looks on as the clock nearly strikes midnight waiting for the next tablet piece to appear. Thinking back to who has disappeared with a tablet piece, there was Electro, Hobgoblin, and Shocker...and all three of those guys with that kind of power made him nervous...Electro's electricity, Hobgoblin with the tablet brought by that man, and Shocker with the fire tablet. This time Amazing won't let any super villains touch this one.

Spotting a radiant blue light flashing and pulsing just a block from the skyscraper, Amazing goes swinging in as he's sure it must be a tablet piece. As he gets closer, a time tornado shoots to the sky from the ground with some kind of black ooze flying from. Spotting the tablet piece in the epicentre of the time tornado, Amazing bravely goes leaping into it. After spinning around the tornado, Amazing manages to web the tablet piece and pull it to him. As he grabs the tablet piece seemingly covered in black ooze, the tornado comes to an end but still flings the hero high into the air. Disoriented, Amazing is in mid fall to the concrete but still manages to hold onto the tablet...with a web shot out, Amazing finds himself saved by what seems like Ultimate in his black suit...or its not...

Having easily flung Amazing through a window, the symbiote from the future smiles at the fallen hero. Amazing looks up and stares at the mutated form with a skull for a head of his old foe...**Venom 2099**. As Venom leaps at his prey, Amazing shoots a web in Venom's eyes. Choosing to hold the tablet and run, Amazing webslings out of the window. Ripping the webs off his eyes, Venom is in close pursuit. Faster and stronger than Amazing is used to, Venom tackles Spidey in midair and they both crash to the hard ground. They both leap to their feet, with Amazing still in possession of the piece from earlier...then notices Venom has one of his own!

As the two battle for the other's tablet piece (but really for Venom it's more for a century long revenge), a man in green armor with a stinger tail and a tablet piece appear in between them. Amazing is shocked to see who is in the armor...a younger version of himself...**Ultimate Scorpion!** Unsure what to make of this, Amazing stumbles backwards as Scorpion leaps at Amazing, but Venom pulls back on Scorpion's tail. The two begin to battle as Amazing gets to his feet, then suddenly a flash of blue light brings forth a mutating form holding onto a tablet piece screaming in agony. Amazing watches on as his spider-sense goes haywire, unsure if it's from Venom combating Scorpion or from this new being. The mutating being ceases to mutate any further and forms into an all too familiar being...**Chameleon Noir**. With his new found powers, Chameleon's arm morphs into a bat and takes a swing at Amazing. It hits! Amazing stumbles back dazed as Chameleon's arm morphs into a sword charging at him, with Scorpion's stinger going right Amazing's chest, and Venom leaping into the air to pounce on his prey. Dodging the sword, ducking the stinger, but taking a punch from Venom, Amazing staggers knowing he can't win this fight. Venom spits acid at Amazing which burns past the suit to the skin. Holding his acid ridden arm, Amazing screams in pain and slowly backs away as Venom surrounds him, with Scorpion and Chameleon not far behind. Just when Venom jumps and goes to wrap his teeth around Amazing's neck, instead a purple smoke appears. Surrounded by the purple gas, Amazing finds himself standing just inches from Madame Web.

**Noir Universe:** Downtown Bomb

The seconds were ticking down. Otto Octavius being fused to his chair and arms. Kraven's decomposing body. Chameleon's body being swirled and morphed together into some monstrosity. The horrifying images torture **Spider-Man Noir** as he waits for the next tablet piece. What power the tablet had, to bring about life, death, and torture.

Spying a radiating blue impulse of light around the corner, Noir swings around to find thunder reigning down around a tablet piece. Though painfully shocking, Noir manages to web the tablet and pull it away from the storm. Suddenly from the sky comes a man surrounded by electricity and lowering himself to the ground. Seemingly trying to not allow the electricity to break out of him, **Amazing Electro** tries to stay in control. Believing Electro will fail to do so, Noir's spider-sense goes off.

Running and swinging as fast as possible Noir tries to escape the blast range, he manages to spot a giant reptile pulling up a sewer hole. **Lizard 2099** looks up at Noir hissing proudly before it disappears into the underground sewers. Unsure what to think Noir keeps swinging. Suddenly the building beside Noir comes crashing down as a giant robotic rhino comes running through it, **Ultimate R.H.I.N.O.** The emotionless robot looks up and keeps charging as a golden aura goes over it.

Just then the electric pulse from the human thunderbolt breaks free and engulfs the surrounding city blocks, Noir included. As he's absorbed into the light, Noir feels nothing. As purple smokes surrounds the fallen hero, Noir finds himself standing before Madame Web.

**2099 Universe:** Fires of Hell

Swinging around the city waiting mere minutes before a tablet piece is supposed to appear, **Spider-Man 2099** reflects on the villains now roaming free in the space, time continuity. Kron Stone returning to his previous Venom persona. Dr. Locke-Connors apparently returning to his family roots by becoming the Lizard like his ancestor before him. The disappearance of the cannibalistic Vulture. All of this because of the Tablet of Order and Chaos.

While swinging, a blue light bursts in front of the hero as a flaming tablet piece flies at 2099. Catching the tablet piece, 2099 throws it from side to side till it cools down. Fireball to the back! Falling after being attacked from behind, 2099 thanks the lord almighty he has a strong suit. Turning in midair 2099 sees a giant goblin-like creature holding onto a fireball, **Ultimate Green Goblin**. Throwing another one, Green Goblin tries to light 2099 on fire. Web slinging out of the way, 2099 evades the fireball and lands on the side of a building.

Not long after, a man holding a tablet himself appears in front of Green Goblin. Leaping to save the man, 2099 swings and saves the man figuring his spider-sense what going off because of Green Goblin. Suddenly 2099 finds a dagger digging into his side as **Kraven Noir** looks into the futuristic Spidey's face. Kraven falls and lands on his feet as 2099 crashes onto the same roof. Kraven goes for the finishing job when Green Goblin leaps high into the air and lands on the roof. Choosing to avoid danger, Kraven goes off to hide. Just as Goblin goes to finish 2099, a blast of energy hits him. **Amazing Shocker** stands tall unsure what he just shot at...and why it isn't the Amazing Spider-Man he was shooting at a second ago. Goblin charges at Shocker. Shocker shoots again at Goblin, but Goblin leaps high into the air to avoid the blast. Shooting a web to his feet, Shocker is pulled to safety by 2099. Injured and still pulling Shocker to safety, 2099 is unable to avoid a giant fireball created and being thrown by Green Goblin at him. The flames flare across his body somehow causing no harm and 2099's dagger wound stops hurting. Surrounded by purple smoke, a defeated 2099 finds himself in front of Madame Web.

**Ultimate Universe:** Morbid Discoveries

It's a Tuesday Night, a School Night, a Night before the Big Exam and what is **Ultimate Spider-Man **doing? Waiting for a rock, Oye! Without the time to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. everything he just found out, Ultimate is on his own. Not like he wasn't before. He fought Green Goblin alone, though the tablet broke. He saved the hellicarrer, though got his butt whooped by Scorpion. He managed to fight to a standstill with R.H.I.N.O, though he failed to stop the machine from destroying who knows how many buildings. Man it sucks being a superhero sometimes.

Then out of nowhere, BAM, blue light dead a head and no one around. The tablet is hovering 30 feet in the air with a Arabian man holding on for dear life. In one swoop, Ultimate saves the man and grabs the tablet. Putting the man down, Ultimate starts to think maybe this job won't be so hard. Suddenly crying in agony, a man warped and wrapped in a metal chair and arms stands behind Ultimate, **Doctor Octopus Noir!** Throwing an enlarged arm at the young hero, Doc Ock strikes Ultimate down and starts dragging the Arabian man away. Jumping to his feet, Ultimate grabs the man and pulls him away from Doc Ock, though another metal arm grabs Ultimate by the leg and starts drilling into the side of his leg.

Screaming in pain, Ultimate drops the man who manages to run away and escape. Webbing Octavious' eyes, Ultimate manages to swing away and gets tackled by midair by a flying glider. **Amazing Hobgoblin** turns around and goes to ram into Ultimate again. Twisting in midair, Ultimate dodges the glider though fails to notice the bomb left behind. The pumpkin bomb explodes and Ultimate is thrown faster to the ground. Ultimate is saved at the last second by a flying man with wings, by a man licking his lips who looks like he wants to snack on a spider right now. With a punch to the face, Ultimate gets **Vulture 2099** off of his back. Falling again to the ground, Ultimate gets scooped up again by another metal arm of Doc Ocks. Being wrapped up; Ultimate is being squeezed tight and hears his ribs break. Soon a purple cloud appears enclosing Ultimate as he feels his ribs being put back into place. Here stands before the young hero, Madame Web.

**Aftermath:**

With each Spidey taking a beating from three villains who are each from a different dimension, at least they got a piece of the tablet down. Luckily Madame Web was able to save them from a deadly fate. Can they survive the Sinister Twelve from across fur different dimensions?

To help you understand where everyone is...

**Amazing Universe:** Venom 2099, Ultimate Scorpion, and Chameleon Noir

**Noir Universe:** Amazing Electro, Lizard 2099, and Ultimate R.H.I.N.O.

**2099 Universe:** Ultimate Green Goblin, Kraven Noir, and Amazing Shocker

**Ultimate Universe:** Doctor Octopus Noir, Amazing Hobgoblin, and Vulture 2099


	5. Chapter 5: Brand New Day

**Chapter 5**

_**Brand New Day**_

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

Madame Web finally made her appearance, told the Spider-Man where to find a piece of the tablet each..., and then saved their lives. Each Spider-Man essentially died as similar looking villains from various other dimensions attacked. Amazing found himself on the wrong end of a beat down and Venom 2099's teeth around his neck. Noir fell to a ten block radius electric explosion in downtown New York City with Amazing Electro in the epicentre of it. 2099 was scorched by a giant fireball created and thrown by Ultimate Green Goblin during a surprise attack. Ultimate found himself tied, bound, and being drilled into by Doctor Octopus Noir's enhanced mechanical arms and appearance.

**Madame Web's Apartment:** "I Put My Faith In Your Hands"

Back in Madame Web's Apartment, the four Spider-Men stand shocked to be alive and fully healed...unlike Madame Web. With his hands to her head, Madame Web falls over out of her chair after she summons each individual Spidey from danger.

Leaping forward, Amazing catches Madame Web. "Madame Web! Are you okay? Speak to me?"

Ultimate looks to Amazing asking, "What happened to her?"

"Must be from pulling all four of us here again," Noir continues "Can't be all too easy."

2099 shakes his head agreeing, "That makes sense, but something seems different."

"It's the same rundown apartment, what more do you want?" Ultimate asks.

2099 opens a window and sees nothing but outer space. "I don't know about you, but I don't recall there being so much space before."

"Madame Web, where did you take us?" Amazing questions.

Slowly her lips Madame Web explains sounding delusional, "We're in an alternate dimension. Saving all four of you left me weak and remaining in our dimension proved too dangerous for the moment. I had to take you all elsewhere. Ahhh," Madame Web moans in pain. "I'm sorry but to pull you all to safety I had to ensure our safety by coming here."

"That's fine but when do you send us back?" Noir inquires.

"I can after I rest but, but..." Madame Web then passes out.

Amazing yells "Madame Web, no!"

"She's fine Parker," 2099 points out, "just give her some time. By the way which universe does that giant green thing that blew me up with a fireball come from belong to?"

"Heh-heh," Ultimate puts up his hand, "That would be Norman Osborn or if you prefer the Green Goblin. He's the one that broke my tablet."

"Which one of you brought that bomb to my city!" Noir yells.

Ultimate looks over asking, "Bomb?"

"A giant electrical bomb blew up a giant chuck of my city, my home!, My friends and family!" Noir demands.

Sighing, Amazing answers, "That would be my Electro."

"Electro?"

"Your dimension must not have one. Electro is a man with the power to control lightning and electricity. Like the teen-us over there, he was the one that blew mine up. While we're on the topic, future boy I take it the Venom that threw me around was yours?"

"Kron Stone, my dimension's Venom made from a mutated, maddened version of your symbiote's," 2099 replies.

"I guess that leaves the Doctor Octopus that attacked me left to being yours?" Ultimate looks over to Noir.

Noir nods saying, "Yes and no. He didn't look like that until the tablet broke and fused him with the chair and arms."

For the few hours each Spider-Man recalls their encounters and discuss each villain in detail. Once Madame Web wakens up, he tells all four some bad news.

"Once I return you all to your dimensions, six months will have effectively passed."

Each Spidey is shocked to know that six months have passed in their dimensions while they were sitting still for a few hours.

"I didn't mean to but it was all I could do with my power to keep us and the other dimensions safe. I will send you each back to your respective dimensions Spider-Man but you must not fail. Return home and find all the tablet pieces. Everything will return to normal, but I must warn you now. I won't have the power to save any of you next time. Are you sure you are all ready?"

Each Spider-Man shakes his head and they all disappear into purple smoke. Alone in her inter-dimensional apartment Madame Web sits there panting with each breath just able to say "Good luck Spider-Man. My fate and the multi-verse's fate are in yours. I put my faith in your hands." Then she passes out.

_**Day 48 (Time of Return: 8am)**_

**Amazing Universe:** "...They Got a New Spider-Man"

As the purple smokes leaves him, Amazing is perched atop of a skyscraper looking down over his city. It looks normal enough he thinks to himself, doesn't feel like six months have flown by. That is until he sees an armed squad of SHIELD personnel walking the empty streets. Amazing swings on down and is shocked that the SHIELD agents are pointed their weapons at him, then fire. Dodging the bullets, Amazing isn't sure whether to flee or disarm them, but eventually chooses neither.

"Where's Nick Fury?" Amazing shouts while dodging the bullets.

The agents refuse to answer and Amazing is left with no choice, disarm and knock out. Pulling the guns away and a few punches or kicks later, Amazing is left with a single agent. Holding the agent up, Amazing asks again "Where's Nick Fury!"

All the agent spouts out is, "By the order of Nick Fury, Spider-Man Imposters are to stand down and give themselves up!"

"Imposter?"

With his spider-sense going off like crazy, Amazing finds himself surrounded by agents coming down from the sky with an armoured Spider-Man coming down as well.

Amazing just looks up shaking his head. "I'm gone six months and you replace me just like that? Huh."

With a leap and a bound, Amazing manages to escape the agents dodging the shots but not before taking a good look of the Armoured Spider-Man standing by with the agents. Amazing lands on a rooftop some distance away and says to himself, "Okay, maybe something's have changed. Most notably, they got a new Spider-Man."

**Noir Universe:** "...Not My City Any Longer"

As the purple smokes leaves him, Noir is perched on the end of a flag pole overlooking a still destroyed New York. "Even after six months nothing has been done to repair the damage, but why?" So much destruction in one flash of light, and it all caused by one guy named Electro. Now all that stands between this destruction happening a second time and saving New York City is Noir...could be difficult.

Sending out a web line from his wrist, Noir swings trying to observe any changes to the city, his city. Fewer people in the streets. Then Noir saw her, a beautiful brunette. The brunette is wandering the streets with a look of fear in her eye. It's broad day light so she shouldn't be scared of anything he can think of. Keeping an eye on her, Noir observes her going around a corner of the street then hears her yelling.

Sending out a web line, Noir swings to the source of the yelling but stays out of sight by landing behind a sign. There the brunette stands with a knife to her neck and surrounded by three men. "Eight in the morning and a robbery with a knife, that's different, but why?" Webbing the feet of the man with the knife, Noir drops down from the sign hoisting the armed criminal into the sky. Swinging off of the web Noir then dropkicks the second man. Sweeping the legs of the third, Noir plants him down into the ground. Holding a fist up, Noir goes for the final blow but stops as the third man yells something he couldn't hear. Holding his fist back, Noir stares at him and asks "What did you say?"

The frightened criminal shakes and yells out, "Who do you think you are Spider? We're protected!"

"Who? Who is protecting you?" Noir threatens.

Shaking and whimpering, the criminal finds the courage to finally blurt out, "Electro!"

Dropping the final punch, Noir stands over the unconscious criminal and looks out over the city, his city. The brunette woman ran off to safety long ago, so Noir finds himself alone in the streets of New York during the day. A newspaper blows into his feet and Noir holds it up. Dated two months ago, Noir is shocked to read the headline: "Max Dillon gets Key to City." Web slinging away, Noir hides on a roof and reads further into the newspaper. Since the explosion in down town New York, America has tried to send help but has failed to due to two new crime bosses: Electro and Rhino. Apparently Max Dillon who has gone from zero to millionaire over night has given up resources to help New York during its time of crisis.

"Max Dillon? If that other Spider-Man is correct this guy is really Electro," Noir says to himself as he looks over the city, his city. "Electro holds all the cards, and the city in his hands. This is not my city any longer, its Electro's."

**2099 Universe:** "New Executive for Alchemax"

As the purple smokes leaves him, 2099 finds himself on the side of a building not far from the Alchemax building. Looking around, the city seems fine enough. Apparently three other dimensional villains haven't left much of an impact. 2099 sits against the building and reflects on the three foes that he's been left with: Shocker, Kraven, and Green Goblin. 2099 starts swinging through his city to Alchemax, to well, make sure he's still got a job. It's been 6 months and he has missed a lot of work from the evil business he works for. What? It may be evil but a guy has to make a living, plus the job keeps 2099 informed of what Alchemax is up to. Don't worry, 2099 isn't being selfish because the last time the Tablet broke Alchemax went after it as well. Going to Alchemax may give Miguel O'Hara (2099) a clue.

Once he's close enough, 2099 undresses and walks into Alchemax as Miguel O'Hara. Apparently being gone for six months gets you fired. Oh well, there is still the Spider-Man route into the building. Going through air ducts Miguel O'Hara starts roaming the hallways until he finds an unoccupied computer. With some hacking he is able to discover that three rocks giving off power of some kind. Bingo! That's two of the three tablet pieces are at least. Now where are tablet pieces being stored? Miguel goes further and discovers that one is in the mechanics department under a Herman Schultz. The second tablet piece is not listed but a name comes across the screen O'Hara recognizes, Norman Osborn. "Why does that sound familiar? Norman Osborn, or wait, the Green Goblin? The Green Goblin is a new executive for Alchemax, how in the world did that happen?"

**Ultimate Universe:** "Where Is Everyone?"

As the purple smokes leaves him, Ultimate finds himself standing atop of the Empire State Building looking over New York or a Sci-Fi version of it anyways. It's like something out of a movie. Three things come to Ultimate's head. First, the SHIELD Hellicarrier is flying way too low for comfort, like an alien invasion of some kind. Second, there are who knows how many things flying between the Hellicarrier and the city like aliens invading. Third, where is everyone to fight what's going on?

The X-Men? The Ultimates? Anyone?

"I may not be the greatest hero around but someone must be out there to fight it." Ultimate says as he swings down to the streets below. As he gets closer Ultimate notices that those aliens invading are wearing Vulture harnesses, and look like criminals held up in the SHIELD Hellicarrier. "Where's Nick Fury then?" Acting impulsively, as usual, Ultimate leaps into action jumping onto the back of one of the vulture-like villains. Thankfully made of weak armour, Ultimate easily rips into it sending the criminal falling to his doom, till he was webbed up against the building for safety. Webbing up two more vulture-like criminals, Ultimate sends them crashing into each other which leads them to landing hard on a nearby roof. Now all the flying criminals, approximately fifty, were turning their attention to him.

"Okay everyone, I suppose we can't do this one at a time? Single file?" Ultimate then dodges and leaps out of the way of ten winged-men. Web slinging away, Ultimate tries to dodge five more and manages to web five others in the face. Five done, about 45 left to go. "How about we call it a break and come back to this another day?" Another vulture-criminal flies and breaks through a web that sends Ultimate falling to the cement ground. "I take that as a no!" Sending out another web-line, Ultimate saves himself and swings towards his foes. Letting out his rage through his black symbiotic suit, Ultimate roars and lets out all he's got on the fliers. Jumping between each vulture and lashing out with tentacles and punches, Ultimate manages to drop 22 of them. The fight soon turns and Ultimate starts losing against the odds.

"Fire! We can't let them have Spider-Man!"

Ultimate looks out seeing various SHIELD agents with rocket packs and weapons coming to the save. Soon Ultimate finds himself caught up by someone with a rocket pack going into the sewers. Finally Nick Fury himself pushes Ultimate against the wall demanding "Say something."

"Ouch?" Ultimate attempts to laugh.

"It is you in there Peter," Fury laughs.

"What's going on out there Fury?"

"Some new Vulture came and took over the Hellicarrier. Then started pumping out his own vulture harnesses and armed all the criminals aboard. I don't know what happened. It seemed like some of our agents I sent to defend us just turned on us out of nowhere. Instead of fighting the Vulture, we were fighting ourselves. Could do nothing to save it, so we abandoned it."

"Okay but what about the Ultimates, like Iron Man or Captain America? Or the X-Men, Fantastic Four? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. After you disappeared, eventually I lost contact with all of them, even Cap. Speaking of, where the hell have you been the last six months and why in the hell do you still have that black suit?"

"Uh, I can explain."

Hellicarrier taken over. Finds Fury. Discovers X-Men and Ultimates have disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: The Amazing Identity Crisis

Note from the writer:

This marks the end of me writing all four universes at the same time. For now I will do one Spider-Man at a time. The chapters may be smaller but I want to focus on one at a time, plus make it easier to read it.

**Chapter 6**

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

All four Spider-Men have returned to their home dimensions after three months have passed to a very different New York. Noir returns to a New York ruled by a mob controlled Amazing Electro. 2099 discovered that the Ultimate Green Goblin is now an executive at Alchemax. Ultimate finds the SHIELD Hellicarrier and the skies of New York controlled by Vulture 2099. Amazing finds his own dimension's SHIELD attacking him and a new Spider-Man as well.

**Amazing Universe:** Identity Crisis- 1 Down and 11 To Go

"I know I've been gone awhile but replace with a whole new Spider-Man. I feel insulted." Amazing says to himself as he swings through the streets of New York. Landing and perching on the edge of a building, Amazing takes a closer look at the streets. Two more SHIELD squads, not citizens. Something's not right. SHIELD doesn't operate like this, so they must be doing this for a very important reason. All the more reason to find Nick Fury, but first Aunt May. It's been six months and Peter Parker can't imagine what she's gone through since he left.

Web-slinging into his aunt's neighbourhood Amazing slips behind a bush and changes into Peter Parker. He walks and stops in front of her house. Walking up to Aunt May's house Peter takes a big gulp and knocks on the door.

No answer. Peter knocks again.

No answer. One last time.

Creaking. Slowly the door cracks open. "Peter!"

"Mary Jane?" Peter exclaims.

The red head jumps into his arms and all Peter cam say is to his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend, "Where's Aunt May?"

"Peter," Mark Jane sniffs between each breath, "So much has happened."

"What happ..."

"Where have you been?"

"I can't say..."

"You can't say Peter Parker! Being late all the time is one thing but disappearing and coming back after six months!"

"Mary Jane I'm sorry, but, where's my Aunt May?" Peter says beginning to sob himself.

"Peter, you've missed so much."

Web-slinging through New York all the Amazing Spider-Man can do are try and hold the tears back. She's dead. Of a heart attack, or heart ache perhaps. Was it Amazing's fault? Six months and he's come back to everything being turned upside down. SHIELD, another Spider-Man, and no Aunt May. Nice of mark Jane to be at the house to try to deal with the contents, I guess. 'Mary Jane, thank you. You've always been there for me and Aunt May,' Amazing thinks t himself. That's it, until this is dealt with no more Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. It's time to find Nick Fury and now! Then it all went foggy. Losing track of his limbs, Amazing loses his grip and the webline and crashes on a car below. Before losing consciousness, Amazing sees a needle in his arm and realizes his Spider-Sense did not go off. Amazing looks up and exclaims, "You, you, copy cat," Amazing stumbles saying to the other Spider-Man stands over him holding a rifle, "What kind of, me uses, a gun." Then he passes out.

Coming to, Amazing's vision goes from foggy to normal, but slowly.

"Now Peter Parker, or do you prefer Spider-Man? Well it doesn't matter because you're not allowed to be either. As of two months ago Peter Parker is now a SHIELD agent and a month ago Spider-Man became an operative for the new SHIELD Avengers."

Amazing's vision kicks in as he notices himself strapped to a wall and Nick Fury chewing him out.

"Thing is Spider-Man, we only need one in this city, heh, or dimension," Fury chuckles.

"I am in full agreement, Chameleon. So why don't you stop stealing my gimmick?"

"Oh, you figured me out? Congrats," as the Nick Fury melts away to black ooze and eventually Chameleon Noir's true face appears. "Alas Spider-Man I am not the one parading around as you. That privilege has gone to a friend of mine."

"So what's all this about? Is this where you do a maniacal laugh and tell me your plan?"

Out of nowhere Chameleon's chest glows and his right hand morphs into black ooze then a black sword and Amazing's spider-sense goes off. Swiping the sword across Amazing's throat just close enough to cut the costume and barely scratch the neck."Or I could kill you."

"That's a close shave."

"You are very different from my Spider. Wise cracks are new for me, I've always been used to a darker tone."

"Get used to it because I'm not going anywhere. Well when I say that I mean not die, not stay strapped to the wall. "

"Cute," Chameleon sneers.

"Safe to say that tablet piece gave you some morphing powers."

"More than just that Spider. It's given me a new lease on life, literally. I was dead until I woke up with this tablet in my cold, dead hand. Now with this new life I can do more. In my first life was just a side show freak with a weird face. I spent my life as a peon to some and a freak to every else." As Amazing's spider-sense goes off, Chameleon then drives the sword hand through Amazing's head, or would have if a web-line didn't pull Chameleon's sword arm to the side at the last second.

Kneeling on a nearby wall is the Armoured Spider-Man who luckily was around to stop Chameleon from taking out Amazing, permanently. A front forward flip later the Armoured Spider-Man with a rifle over his arm is standing now beside Chameleon. Wearing what looks like light swat armour with the typical red mask and spider emblem on the chest and back, Armoured Spider-Man grunts as he looks at Chameleon. "Remember what the boss said Chameleon," the Armoured Spider-Man lectures, "We get what we want, if we give the boss the real one if he ever showed up. Don't blow this for us."

With a sigh of relief, Amazing lets out "Thanks goodness. I've never seen such a good lucking super hero before."

"Quiet clone!" The Armoured Spider-man demands. Looking back to the Chameleon the Armoured Spider-Man asks, "Why are you wasting our time. We have to get going if we're going to follow through with the rest of the boss' plan."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, but what would that plan be?" Amazing says trying to act innocent.

Chameleon looks to Amazing and smiles, "Why to give me more power, of course. You see Spider this tablet piece has given me so much to work with compared to my first life. Apart of my second life, I am now the man, the man in charge. This tablet piece has given me everything I've ever wanted in life, and soon more." Chameleon leans into Amazing and his body melts into blackness, and then emerges with a suit, a tie, and Barrack Obama's face.

"Nice face. I suggest keeping it instead over that last one, because..."

Chameleon's other first morphs over Amazing's mouth covering it with black ooze.

"You know, that is why super villains always lose. Do you just automatically give up our plans to everyone?" Armoured Spider-Man says annoyed.

"Hey, I may not see him again. I just wanted to see the look on his face when he knew what was going to happen," Chameleon debates as black ooze ripples over his body turning him back into Nick Fury.

"He's wearing a mask, how can you see his face?"

"Oh shut up."

Amazing has been against the wall strapped to it for ten minutes now doing knowing but self-loathing. "I failed everyone. Couldn't even beat two knock offs from another dimension. Mary Jane, Aunt May. I'm sorry, I've let everyone down."

"Not yet," a feminine voice hisses. Black Cat slowly crawls from an air duct and lands in front of Amazing. "I knew that was a fake this whole time. I knew the real Spider would never pack heat. I knew there was no way you would work for Fury's fascist army," Black Cat immediately starts to take the straps off.

"Black Cat? But how?" Amazing yells.

"Quiet down, or do you want both of us caught. I knew it was you when I found SHIELD going after you. Things have changed since you left. Nick Fury has turned SHIELD into New York's private security force."

"But why?"

"Deal with supervillains, superheroes. Choose the excuse you think works best, because SHIELD has targeted both; which is why some of us have formed a resistance group, while others like the Avengers are staying out for political reasons. Probably won't last much longer though because the President himself is coming to New York to deal with Fury himself. "

"Oh no."

"What is it Spider?"

"Felicia, that's not good. Nick Fury isn't himself.

Running through the SHIELD Hellicarrier hallways Amazing has finished telling the whole story to Black Cat.

"Wouldn't mind getting a taste of that power myself," Black Cat says purring.

"Trust me," Amazing advises, "if you say first thing what these tablets can do you wouldn't want to touch them either."

Dealing with SHIELD agents as they go by as they finally get to the hanger where awaits them is a cloaked Quinjet.

"How did you get a Quinjet from Tony Stark?" Amazing says swinging along.

"Iron Man's not a fan of what SHIELD was doing lately, plus I borrowed it without asking." Black Cat answers.

Jumping into the Quinjet, the two head down to New York to city hall where the President is scheduled for a press conference for when his talks with SHIELD ended. As they are flying Amazing looks through the Quinjet and cheers when he finds what he is looking for. "Ha ha! I could kiss you Tony!"

"What, you prefer him before me?" Cat says flirting.

"Sorry Felicia but you don't come with sonic grenades."

Just as President Barrack Obama begins giving his speech granting full power to SHIELD over New York, a small silver ball rolls on stage from nowhere. "What is...," the President fails to say as the sonic grenade goes off right before him.

As everyone reacts in terror, President Obama's flesh and hair react violently to the sonic grenade with black ooze sprouting up and seemingly screaming in pain along with the President's actual voice itself. Black ooze ripples over the President and reveals the Chameleon underneath. No one knows how to react until a lone secret service agent goes to tackle Chameleon but drops dead after a sniper shot. Soon the entire secret service is shot down by a sniper. Then the Armoured Spider-Man swinging and landing amongst the craziness with a smoking rifle in his hand. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, the Armoured Spider-Man uses his spider-senses to locate then throw a sticky grenade. The grenade stops and floats in midair before blowing up revealing the cloaked Quinjet and an evacuating Black Cat and Amazing.

Still armed with three sonic grenades Amazing leaps and sticks to the wall for safety, while Black Cat simply lands on her feet. "Cat, want to deal with the ugly version of me while I deal with Chameleon?"

Purring to herself, Black Cat exclaims "Nothing would make me happier."

Black Cat jumps and throws a punch to the Armoured Spider-Man. The two throw punches and kicks until they get further away from Amazing and Chameleon.

"What have you done to me?" Chameleon yells as he forms both arms into giant hands with razors for fingers. "I had all the power," Chameleon continues as he legs become rigid and his toes replaced with claws, "For once everyone answered to me." Finally Chameleon's face takes on a symbiotic-like face similar to Venom and Carnage.

"Elementary my dear Chameleon," Amazing says in a bad English accent. "To defeat one's enemy, one must know one's enemy." Amazing leaps into the air leaving a sonic grenade behind as Chameleon launches at the hero. As the sonic grenade goes off, the black ooze from Chameleon wrenches itself around his body as Chameleon screams in pain.

"You see," Amazing continues in a normal voice, "From the tablet piece you were granted life, but also symbiotic powers-like morphing powers thanks to the ooze left over from the Venom symbiote. Which means," Amazing tries to finish while dodges razor claw from Chameleon, "Which means you have the strengths of a symbiote, but also the same weaknesses, in this case sonic waves."

Amazing ducks a claw attack from Chameleon then throws at punch to Chameleon's chest. The punch gets lodges and stuck in Chameleon's chest, trapping Amazing. Amazing fails to dodge as claws rip through his chest with deep cuts. Amazing throws another punch with his free hand which also gets stuck in Chameleon. Chameleon laughs until he notices Amazing's second hand is beeping inside him. Then the second sonic grenade goes off inside Chameleon tearing his very being apart as bits of his black ooze explode and land everywhere. Amazing is shot backwards as well from the explosion with bits of his costume torn up.

Still armed with one final sonic grenade Amazing turns his attention to finding the tablet piece, until he spots it stuck to a wall with black ooze. Suddenly Amazing's spider-sense goes crazy signalling danger everywhere. Looking around, Amazing finds that each small bit of black ooze has turned into a miniature version of Chameleon. As each Chameleon cuts and claws away at various parts of Amazing, echoes of the fight between Black Cat and Armoured Spider-Man are heard. Black Cat is losing.

Amazing forces himself to his feet and leaps towards the tablet piece just as bits of black ooze and mini-Chameleons form around it. As Amazing is about to land on the tablet piece a black monstrous being made of the ooze springs forward trying to eat Amazing alive. The third and final sonic grenade is activated. Splitting the black monster apart into twenty different pieces scattering in all directions, Amazing is flying backwards from the explosion as more of his costume is lost and he then shoots out a web-line. Once the ringing in his ears go away, Amazing stands up littered in cuts and bruises, but also with the tablet piece in hand. Before him is a corpse, a rotted version of the Chameleon's true form. The suddenly a gunshot is head and Amazing screams, "Cat!"

Web-slinging to where he heard the gunshot Amazing is horrified at what he finds. Black Cat holding her side having been shot by the Armoured Spider-Man with a pistol in hand, seemingly pulled out originally from the belt. The Armoured Spider-Man looks up and laughs saying, "Hey, I take it you beat Chameleon. That's fine, never liked him anyways, too much talk and not enough action. Me, I like action. How about you Kitty Cat?" Amazing sends out a web-line but it is too late. Black Cat is murdered in cold blood, by a Spider-Man holding a pistol. "Night, night,"

Armoured Spider-Man web-slings away as all Amazing can do it go and try to see if Black Cat is still alive. "Felicia Hardy! Felicia! Cat! Say something!" Amazing cries out in pain over his fallen long time comrade.

Armoured Spider-Man from a distance has Amazing in his crosshairs of his rifle. Knowing his spider-sense wouldn't go off, Amazing would be sure as dead. "No," Armoured Spider-Man as he puts the rifle away deciding this is enough for today. "I want to beat you at your best, and I will. Next time Peter Parker, its Spider on Spider only. No cats allowed."

...

Next Time on Infinite Crisis

Spider-Man Noir decides he must battle and eliminate one of the top two mob bosses. Deciding to go with the easier choice instead of Amazing Electro, even if you can call this easy, Spider-Man Noir tracks down and does battle with the Ultimate R.H.I.N.O.

...

...

Characters from Chapter Six: identity Crisis **(spoilers if you haven't read yet)**

**Amazing Spider-Man**

**Chameleon Noir** (dead due to losing the tablet piece and reverting back to a corpse) _-Appears as himself, Nick Fury, President Barrack Obama, and symbiotic attack version _

**Armoured Spider-Man** (identity unknown)

**Black Cat** (dead due to gunshot)


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting the Black Rhino

**Chapter 7**

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

Amazing returned to his own world after missing for three months. He found out Aunt May died of a heart attack and Mary Jane upset over his disappearance. Next the Amazing Spider-Man was captured by the mysterious Armoured Spider-Man, rescued by Black Cat, and then faced off against Chameleon Noir. Using the Tablet's power to grant him a new life and new morphing powers similar to symbiotes, Chameleon impersonated Nick Fury to take over SHIELD and attempted to take over the United States by becoming President Barrack Obama. Amazing and Cat defeated Chameleon but at a cost: The Armoured Spider-Man shot Black Cat to death. While the Armoured Spider-Man fled, the Amazing Spider-Man was left looking over his friend's corpse not feeling all too amazing…

**Noir Universe:** Hunting the Black Rhino

There she is, Felicia Hardy. All Peter Parker could think about was how Felicia Hardy made him a stronger Spider-Man. It's been six months since she saw him last, but for Peter Parker it has really only been a week. Sipping her afternoon coffee, Peter takes a seat beside her and leans in hoping she will notice him first. Felicia's eye scans to the side but being the pro she is, she doesn't react but Parker knows Felicia too well. In Felicia's eyes Parker sees all the shock and hurt coming out all at once.

"Where you been?" Felicia asks sternly but without gathering any attention. Apparently rebel spies tend to get upset when you disappear without word for three months.

"Places," Parker replies, but I don't have time to explain."

"You may need to make time if you're here to ask for my help."

"I could explain, or we could talk about the new gangs in town." Parker replies showing no emotion.

"I don't know what to say, like they all came from those science fiction plays you hear over the radio player. Giant Ball of Light, Explosion that tears a quarter of the city, giant machines that look like Rhino`s."

Parker takes a brief moment to think and asks, "Any giant reptiles?"

Hardy looks to her long missing associate and simply states, "Where have you been Parker?"

"Again no time to explain. What have you heard about them?"

"Enough that you'll make time if you want my information."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Then go ahead and sound crazy. I like crazy anyways." Felicia states not willing to budge.

...

"You do sound crazy Spider," Felicia Hardy states while sitting in her apartment waiting for Parker to get changed.

As the clock is almost ready to strike midnight Peter Parker emerges as Spider-Man Noir. "Told you," Noir says grimly, "but now we have to act fast. Where can I find them all?"

"The giant robot rhino I can help you with. Never heard of any lizard-man and I have no idea where Max Dillon holds up. Even I'm starting to sound crazy, robot rhinos, lizard-men, and a man made of lightning."

"I know how you feel but they're all too real," Noir admits, "so tell me where I can find R.H.I.N.O?"

"You'll think I'm crazy when I tell you."

"I like crazy," Noir answers back hiding a smirk behind the mask.

"He's held up at Cooney Island, where the Goblin was set up. Taken up the old gang too and everything."

Noir sighs saying, "On the other hand maybe crazy isn't so grand."

The lights are on, the rides are running, and the place is full of people. Now if only those people were not armed. At least Noir can tell that R.H.I.N.O does reside here, but that`s mainly due to the large part of the fence having been ripped apart and large foot prints leading to the back. Who says Noir isn't a great detective. Swinging into Cooney Island, Noir lands and perches on a light pole. All Noir can think about is how much he hated the Goblin and everything he and his gang had done. So many dead or wishing they were. The Goblin is gone at least but Cooney Island still stirs up all the ill feelings Noir has for Norman Osborn. Maybe one day Noir can see the this play as it is meant to be one day…happy and fun. No time for fun, time to stop a giant mechanical rhino and retrieve a magical tablet piece… 'Maybe I am crazy,' Noir thought to himself.

Sticking with the usual stealthy method, Noir webs up or knocks out multiple guards along the way. None of them saw it coming. 'Good,' Noir thinks to himself, 'this means no one is expecting me.' Coming to Centre Stage where Goblin's base was, Noir spots three men standing outside. One web, two web, three web, and all the guns are gone. Before any of the three can react Noir strikes out with a left, right, and trips up the last guy with a web. Noir goes for the knockout punch on the tripped foe, but stops when he hears a hiss. Looking up Noir spots a giant reptile, like from those weird science fiction radio shows. The reptilian leaps and lands beside the thug, but then with a swift tail whip, the thug goes flying hard into the wall unconscious.

Noir remains hidden watching the creature move slowly towards the thug. The creature looked hungry and with his mouth overflowing in saliva, reached out to the fallen thug. Almost leaping into action, Noir stops when he sees the creature grab its mouth by its own hands. Forcing its mighty jaws closed, the creature seemed unsure of what to do, give in to urges or hold onto its humanity. Choosing not to wait for the worst outcome, Noir makes himself known by coming in slowly to the creature making himself known. Noir may not be able to sneak up and may in fact spoke the creature into killing, better to work to the human part of it.

"Dr. Julien Locke-Connors from the year 2099 I presume?" Noir inquires.

"Shut up!" **Lizard 2099** roars.

"I'll take that I'm right. Listen; hand over your tablet piece and leave. I'm here to deal with the R.H.I.N.O."

"You're not the only one looking to deal with the machine." Lizard hisses.

"I know you're still in there, and I can see your fighting certain urges doctor. I can help you, I know people who can deal with this."

Lizard looked at Noir with a single eyeball, while the other focused on his prey, "and who do you know that can help me. I'm a freak! Only I can save me!"

"Listen, I know a magical woman with psychic powers from another dimension."

The Lizard doesn't even answer. It just leaps and crawls up the wall. Forcing an air vent open, the Lizard crawls into the Centre Stage Theatre Building.

Alone, all Noir can do is say to himself "Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either. The other me's sure have odd lives."

Suddenly all Noir can hear as screams and lizard roars. Web-slinging up and crawling into the air vent Noir sees all the destruction left in the Lizard's wake; men torn up, bitten, both.

So much for stealth, and speaking of which...

Stomps thunder and the earth rumbles. Bursting out from the Centre Stage Theatre is the **Ultimate R.H.I.N.O.** Observing his beaten down men, the R.H.I.N.O lets out a giant stomp making the ground shake releasing all his frustration. R.H.I.N.O then yells, "Where is that Lizard! You really think you can take me this time." R.H.I.N.O pushes a button on the wrist of the robotic suit and suddenly it glows yellow. Out of nowhere Lizard leaps and attacks R.H.I.N.O from behind. Scratching and clawing Lizard fails to make a dent in the armour. Grabbing the Lizard by the tail, R.H.I.N.O easily tosses the creature clear across the theatre! Crashing into a Merry Go Round ride being stored inside, the Lizard takes a few of the statuettes with it when he crashes into the ground behind the ride. Noir sees the Lizard`s beaten body: broken legs, fractured ribs, disjointed jaw, and a decapitated arm. Not a lovely sight, then Noir turns his sights back to R.H.I.N.O

"How many times do I have to beat this lizard?" R.H.I.N.O yells to where he threw the creature, "Also get a cleanup crew. I want that ride ready to go again by the end of the week!"

Slowly walking to where the Lizard landed, the giant mechanic feet of the R.H.I.N.O stomp toward the destroyed ride. The Lizard was gone…well not all of it with the decapitated arm left behind. Damn, how could it still move?

"Next time you damn monster," the gigantic machine sighed to himself, "And get me Hammer Head, now!"

'Hammer Head?' Noir thought. Hammer Head was the Goblin's big gun, literally. Thick skull, strong body, and carried two gigantic tommy guns…Hammer Head was the king of goons. Damn it. After the Goblin went down, Hammer Head took up the old gang but he must work for R.H.I.N.O now.

**Hammer Head Noir** slowly came walking in holding the aforementioned giant tommy guns and stopped in front of his giant metal boss. "Yeah boss?"

"Change of mission for you Hammer Head," R.H.I.N.O stated, "I'm putting you back on Reptile duty."

"What about the Spider? We can't just let him jump three of our guys in broad daylight. Sends a bad message if we do nothin'" Hammer Head asked.

"Who's in charge here again Hammer!" R.H.I.N.O roared, "Learn your place and never question me again. You're just a tool Hammer, not the brains."

Even Noir could heard Hammer Head grinding his teeth from where he was hiding.

"Yes, sir," Hammer Head said through his teeth.

"Now my tool, we will go for the Spider still. I know how much of a problem the bug can be, but it's the reptile that keeps attacking. I want it dead, then the Spider. You understand?"

Just then Noir spotted it. The tablet piece was attached to the back of the machine, which is where the golden light came from. 'So,' Noir thought, 'He's using the tablet to keep his machine powered and protected. Okay, so how do I get the tablet when its making the armor invincible? I know I keep thinking this, but damn these other Spiders have weird foes.'

Moving slowly across the walls trying to sneak up behind the R.H.I.N.O, Noir accidently sets a loose stone loose…'Crap!' Noir looks to where the stone piece is falling and tries to web it in time. The stone falls as the web tries to catch it. Six feet, three feet, a foot, an inch…got it! Noir sighs thankful for catching the stone piece, but looks behind him. Hammer Head had his eyes Spider. Seeing sweat on Hammer Head's brow, Noir can see him struggling on what to do.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" R.H.I.N.O roared shaking the very earth.

Hammer Head kept his teeth together with more swear building on his brow, "Sir, you should know that…"

"When will you get it, I am the master and you are the tool!" R.H.I.N.O starts to turn around where the web was holding the stone still.

"Wait!" Hammer Head yelled.

R.H.I.N.O stops from turning and goes back to look at his subordinate. "You do not tell me to wait."

With that Noir knew what to do. Lowering the stone to the ground and Noir crawls to the top of the stage above the machine. While R.H.I.N.O eats out Hammer Head again for insubordination, Noir was going to go for the tablet. Inches from the armor itself, Noir reached out and stuck himself to it. Good thing steel doesn`t feel like flesh. Crawling to the slot that was holding the Tablet, Noir began to pull, then the tablet began to glow.

"What?" R.H.I.N.O said as he turned around. Looking around as the mechanical armour became covered by golden light, R.H.I.N.O looked down and saw the web line from before. "The Spider's here! Hammer Head, change of plans. Get everyone hunting down the Spider now!"

As R.H.I.N.O said that, Hammer Head and Noir were looking one another face to face. Noir releases the tablet allowing the protective golden aura to fade and Hammer Head holding the tommy guns with even more sweat on his brow.

"I will get the boys on finding the Spider boss. Maybe stay here and I'll post men out the door to keep you safe," Hammer Head stated keeping his eyes on the Spider's.

With that Noir tried pulling on the tablet again but without any budging.

"No, I want to deal with him myself. I know how to make him come out from where he's hiding." R.H.I.N.O then started heading straight to the large doors that lead out of the theatre. As R.H.I.N.O went through the doors ordered all the men together to go on a Spider hunt.

As the giant doors close, Noir lets down a web line to come down to the ground after ditching the armor before it went outside. The only ones left in the Theatre are Noir, Hammer Head … and the Lizard. Coming out from his hiding spot in the ceiling rafters, the Lizard slowly comes up to Noir and Hammer Head. The Lizard looked like nothing happened to him, even had its arm back already. That`s some healing factor. Hammer pulls his tommy guns out to the creature, but Noir gently pushes the guns down.

"He wants the same thing Hammer," Noir said politely. "I think it's safe to say we all want that tablet piece, albeit for different reasons. We can all agree though that we need to get through R.H.I.N.O first."

"Tell you what," Hammer Head butted in, "You can have the tablet piece if I get who is behind the armour."

"Deal," the Lizard hissed.

"We'll talk about it," Noir jumped in, "First things first, I think I have a plan."

Outside in the park, R.H.I.N.O stomps around and with each thundering step some of the rides rattled. The gigantic mechanical armour scanned the area surrounded by numerous thugs with guns and bats. Hammer Head soon came up behind with both tommy guns holstered. Walking up the three men standing behind R.H.I.N.O, Hammer Head easily knocks each man out with a single blow without notice. Pulling out the tommy guns, Hammer Head starts firing at an empty area ahead of R.H.I.N.O.

"He's there!" Hammer Head shouts releasing the full power of his guns into empty air. Releasing the trigger, he orders "Chestcky, go check it out and take the boys with you!"

Most of the men start moving towards where Hammer Head shot. Both Noir and the Lizard begin to move silently. Crawling up the armour, both super beings get in reach of the tablet. They begin to pull and the same golden aura washes from the tablet and over the rest of the armour. Just as the tablet begins to budge, the R.H.I.N.O begins to roar in anger. R.H.I.N.O starts to swat its arms on the back of the armor to get what was going for the tablet. Nodding their heads to one another, Noir jumps in front of R.H.I.N.O and decks two of the few remaining mobsters still close by.

Believing it was Noir who activated his shield, R.H.I.N.O stops swatting it its back while the Lizard continues to pull on the now loose tablet. Using his speed, Noir leaps and dodges all of R.H.I.N.O's attacks. While Noir deals with R.H.I.N.O, Hammer Head walks over to the goons that went to check out the gunfire.

"Hold it there boys," Hammer Head orders holding the tommy guns up at the thugs, "Let's leave this to the freaks." One thug refuses and tries to go help R.H.I.N.O, but Hammer Head shoots him in the knee. The man screams in agony while Hammer Head looks over the rest. "Anyone else?"

Back at the fight, Noir takes a giant leap backwards close to the ferris wheel. Now a far distance from the giant machine, Noir starts leaps up and crawls up the ferris wheel. R.H.I.N.O bends over and charges. Noir looks at R.H.I.N.O and waits. Waits. Waits. And jumps! Jumping away from the ferris wheel, R.H.I.N.O crashes through the ride and becomes entangled in the broken metal. Watching R.H.I.N.O stand back up still covered in the invincible golden aura, Noir hopes that the Lizard is making progress in taking the tablet out. Noir looks closer and sees the Lizard still pulling and seeing the tablet is half out.

"That's it," R.H.I.N.O states, "I'll take you more serious." R.H.I.N.O reaches back and pulls the tablet out of the slot. Lizard lets go of the tablet and stays hidden on R.H.I.N.O's back. Reinserting the tablet now in front now, R.H.I.N.O's armour starts to glow gold again, but this time random streams of yellow electricity start shooting out from the horn and hands. Lizard manages to hold on and is protected by the golden aura from the electricity. R.H.I.N.O looks over to Noir and laughs joyously "Now Spider, you die."

Charging forward again, R.H.I.N.O's armour shoots out electricity everywhere as he moves forward. Noir dodges the charge but gets hit by the electricity shooting out everywhere. R.H.I.N.O turns and throws a punch with its giant metal hand, and nails Noir who is still stunned. Noir flies backwards and crashes into the hall of mirrors attraction. R.H.I.N.O laughs to himself and charges the hall of mirrors. Choosing to act now, while still protected under the golden aura from the electricity, the Lizard crawls and covers R.H.I.N.O's eyes. Blindly charging forward, R.H.I.N.O still crashes into the Hall of Mirrors but fails to see Noir crawl out of the way in time.

Covered in blood and shards of glass, Noir tries to get back to his feet. Seeing flashes of electricity fly out of the crashed Hall of Mirrors, R.H.I.N.O stands tall with an unconscious Lizard in hand. Throwing the Lizard away, Noir spots the reptile landing in the water. R.H.I.N.O begins to charge Noir again, and Noir sends out a web line and swings away in time. Noir swings around the park with R.H.I.N.O and his electrical strikes not too far behind. Shooting webs across R.H.I.N.O's face plate, the webs evaporate instantly due to the electricity. Noir continues to swing and leap around the park and is running out of ideas, until he lands on a wooden plank over that stands over the water.

Noir hears the creaking and feels the wooden planks bending. 'That's it,' Noir begins to come up with a new strategy. Turning and seeing R.H.I.N.O charging forward again, Noir follows along the wooden plank hears more creaks and more bending wood as he moves. Enough weight and strength for a Spider-Man, but how about enough for a gigantic rhino armour that shoots out electricity?

Feeling R.H.I.N.O closing in and unleashing the electricity behind him, Noir sends out a web line and swings into the air straight ahead, R.H.I.N.O shoots out another lightning strike hitting Noir. Noir feels the surge of electricity but holds onto the web for dear life. Just as R.H.I.N.O is close enough to reach out and grab Noir, the weak wooden planks break underneath the heavy metal body. R.H.I.N.O falls through the wooden floor to the ocean below. The weight and electrical powers begin to work against the Rhino armour. Screams of pain and agony accompany the drowning armour.

Noir comes closer to the hole in the floor and hears a weak and nerdy voice yelling, "God, somebody help me!"

Looking over the edge, Noir spots a fat little man standing over the quickly submerging armour. Without a second thought, Noir sends out a web line and lowers himself down. Grabbing the small, fat man and the tablet piece in the chest, Noir leaps up from the armour as it finally submerges. Landing on the wooden planks, Noir lets the fat man go.

Noir looks over the small, fat man and can only think, "Really? It was this guy running the machine?" Hearing a large group of thugs headed by Hammer Head coming their way, Noir knows what he has to do. Refusing to little the fat, little man behind to die by hammer Head's hands, Noir hoists him up over his back. With the tablet piece webbed to his chest, Noir swings away with the additional weight hearing Hammer Head damning them as he leaves.

Later in an empty warehouse, Alex O'Hirn, former pilot of the R.H.I.N.O armour wakes up tied down to a chair and eyes covered. Screaming for help, O'Hirn stops when he hears footsteps coming towards him. Having his blindfold removed, O'Hirn's eyes take time to focus as he sees two blurring figures. One man covered in black and one woman with a mask but beautiful blonde hair.

"Now Mr. Alex O'Hirn, unless you want a one-on-one with Hammer Head, you will tell us everything we want to know," Felicia Hardy says smiling behind her face mask with Noir standing behind her.

Next Time on Infinite Crisis

**Ultimate Spider-Man** takes his turn and steps up to retake the skies of New York. With the aid of Nick Fury and what few SHIELD operatives left, Ultimate prepares to face the feathered mutated cannibal from the future, **Vulture 2099.**

...

...

Characters from Chapter 7: Hunting the Black Rhino **(spoilers if you haven't read yet)**

**Spider-Man Noir**

**Felicia Hardy Noir**

**Lizard 2099** (last seen fallen in the water)

**Hammer Head Noir**

**Ultimate ****R.H.I.N.O **(pilot Alex O'Hirn captured and armour lost in the bay)


	8. Chapter 8: Ultimate Air Battle

**Chapter 8**

**Note from the Author**

Thank you to the reviews left behind. Whenever I come back and see comments and reviews, it makes me feel more inspired to write these so thanks and it is appreciated to see these. This chapter may seem unusual from the others, and that's because it is. I think this chapter may have tackled too much or went too big. Let me know what you thought and I'll keep it in mind in future chapters. Thanks again – Rocky Heroes

Last Time on Infinite Crisis

Upon returning to his world Noir meets up with an old contact and fellow spy, Felicia Hardy. With Max Dillon becoming the biggest crime boss, a missing lizard man roaming the streets, and a gigantic robot rhino taking over the Goblin's gang, Noir is left with no choice but to go for the only one he can find…a gigantic robotic R.H.I.N.O…life sucks sometimes. While running the Goblin's old base, Noir finds himself teaming up with the Lizard 2099 and Hammerhead Noir to take down Rhino. After a grueling battle, the Lizard went missing, Hammerhead now runs the gang, and Noir gets both the tablet and the R.H.I.N.O pilot Alex O'Hyrn. Currently O'Hyrn is being interrogated by both Noir and Felicia Hardy.

**Ultimate Universe:** Ultimate Air Battle

Sighing, **Ultimate Nick Fury** looks over the teenage superhero in an evil black suit that has been missing for three months while New York City's skies were lost to a Cannibalistic Mutant bird villain from another dimensions that has recruited goons and turned SHIELD agents into goons. Damn…

"I hate magic," Fury states.

"Join the club!" **Ultimate Spider-Man** rings out his agreement to the super-secret agent. Sense returning to his dimension, Ultimate found himself tangling in the skies against an army of vultures then saved by Nick Fury. Hours later, Ultimate, Fury, and whatever SHIELD agents left are hiding in a secret sewer sub-base that only Fury knew about. "So, what's the plan Nick?"

"That's Agent Fury to you Parker!" Fury scowls.

"That's Web-Head to you Agent Fury!" Ultimate quips back.

"Is this really the time for bad jokes?"

"Hey, I have three months of jokes to make up for."

"Can't you take anything seriously?"

"I'm sorry Fury, but seriously what is the plan?" Ultimate asks

Fury looks over the unmasked teenager and says, "Just ask the question you've been wanting to ask."

"What?"

"That's why you're joking isn't it Parker? You're friends and family?

Ultimate takes a deep breath then says, "I guess I've been scared to ask."

"The only ones I know about are your Aunt May, Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane. They're being kept in a quarantine zone with other civilians under guard of SHIELD agents. They're safe but I can't promise for how long with the Vulture still ruling the skies. What that means Parker is that you are an official SHIELD member, whether you like it or not."

Nodding in agreement, Ultimate pulls the mask back on before speaking, "So seriously what is the plan? Find the Ultimates? X-Men?"

"Like I said before, I don't know what has happened to either group. Both have dropped off the face of the Earth from what I can tell. Last I knew, the Ultimates went to investigate a disturbance of blue lights, which I assumed were your tablet pieces. That's about when some of my SHIELD agents began turning on us and started dressing up as those vultures along with other criminals aboard the hellicarrier about three months ago when you disappeared. I've tried contacting any other heroes or agents, but to no avail. All we've been able to do for that time is just try to hold our ground and keep this thing from spilling out of New York."

"Holy Moly Exposition Nick Fury!" Ultimate sounds off.

"Just shut up for a bit kid and listen," Fury orders. "We're going to make a move for the Hellicarrier. If we can take the ship, or if we have to destroy it, then the vultures will have nowhere to fuel up between attacks. With you with us Parker, we just may stand a chance to pull this off."

"So what do you want me to do Fury?"

"What you were doing before we saved you Web-Head," Nick Fury smiles before continuing, "Just be yourself but more annoying than usual."

…..

High above the city in the clouds, the SHIELD Hellicarrier begins to descend. Vulture Warriors begin to depart from the ship to replace ones returning to the ship to refuel. Just when the Vultures are in the middle of their switch…they find a well-placed rocket flying between the two groups….**BOOM**! The sky flashes a bright light as Vulture Warriors either escape the blast radius or fail to escape and crash to nearby roof tops. Not even losing a sixth of their troops, the Vulture Warriors spread out looking for the assailants. Not too far away are thirty SHIELD agents and a black suited Spider-Man ready for a fight.

Agents with rocket packs take to the sky with their rifles, while the agents with snipers stay back to pick off as many as they can. Just as Nick Fury predicted, these SHIELD agents would be sacrificed for the greater good, either falling to Vulture attacks or assumingly backstabbing their fellow agents due to an unforeseen influence. Within the first ten minutes of combat, half of the SHIELD agents were either taken down or joined the other side, but thankfully a good portion of the Vulture Warriors were still taken down as well. Everything was going to plan, including Ultimate and Fury's gamble on the symbiote. Due to the symbiote, Ultimate seemed to be immune to whatever was making agents change size and help Ultimate defend himself.

Facing only a fourth of the Vulture Warriors left, plus some backstabbing SHIELD agents, Ultimate continued his attack against the remaining 83 some foes. 'Just my kind of odds,' Ultimate thinks to himself. Webbing around and leaping off of Vultures, Ultimate does it best to avoid sniper fire from the six turned SHIELD agents on the roof tops. Sending out a web line to a sniper rifle, Ultimate whips the gun from the agent's hand and slaps it across the face of a Vulture. Just as the same SHIELD agent tries to draw a pistol, Ultimate web-zips in front of him and uppercut! Flipping in the air, Ultimate dodges three close ranged sniper shots. Forming a tentacle with the suit, Ultimate whips it around knocking those three SHIELD agents unconscious. The two remaining agents pull out their pistols and fire on Ultimate, just as the symbiote's rage is released. Dodging and weaving around the bullets, Ultimate unleashes a large fist from the suit to knock out the remaining two agents. Now it was just Ultimate with 83 some odd Vultures, and the plan couldn't be going smoother…for Nick Fury anyways. With the turned SHIELD agents knocked out or otherwise…Nick Fury and any remaining agents he had left were free to enter the Hellicarrier without distraction or betrayal from his fellow men.

Reflecting on the plan, all Ultimate can think is how he wishes the SHIELD agents didn't have to be sacrificed. Unfortunately, this impromptu attack had to look real and Ultimate had to make sure he knocked out any turned SHIELD agents out before the plan could be spoiled. 'I hope everything is going great for Fury…because it sucks out here!' Ultimate screamed in his head.

Just then three Vultures come kamikazing down, Ultimate sends out a web and pulls all three in for a 1, 2, 3 combo knock out. Ultimate became over run by too many Vultures and started web swinging away. While racing around the city, Ultimate would do his best to send out stray webs to blind or trap Vultures to buildings. Sensing anger building up in the symbiote again, Ultimate starts swinging straight up and releases his web allowing himself to fall into the middle of a flock of roughly 16 Vultures. Releasing the rage within, Ultimate uses lashes, tentacles, and hammers from the symbiote to incapacitate all of the Vultures. Exhausted, Ultimate tries catching all the falling Vultures and webbing them to buildings to save their lives when _**BANG**_!

Ultimate goes flying across the sky into a building. Nearly going unconscious, Ultimate barely manages to snap to and dodge the next attack. Another Vulture goes crashing into the building, but this isn't any normal Vulture…this is THE **Vulture 2099**. Glowing yellow and showing off his wings and sharp fangs, Vulture 2099 darts away from the building and manages to catch Ultimate again midair…then goes in for a bite! Blood spewing from Ultimate's shoulder, he manages to push off Vulture 2099 before landing hard on top of a building. Before Ultimate can get back up, Vulture lands feet first on Ultimate's shoulders.

AS Ultimate screams out in pain, Vulture finishes chewing his previous bite from Ultimate. Leaning down to get face to face with Ultimate, Vulture says "Tasty my boy but on the weak side." Giggling to himself, the Vulture continues, "I prefer meat with more muscle of as late but I might just save you for your powers." Vulture smiles just before he's about to go for another bite when he hears an alarm coming from his Hellicarrier.

"Did the birdie lose his nest?" Ultimate jokes between heavy breathes of pain and exhaustion. BLACK OUT.

….

Coming to while being carried back to the Hellicarrier by the Vulture, Ultimate just can't find the ability to move his body yet. Landing in the Hellicarrier, Ultimate finds himself being tossed into a tube and locked in. Coming a bit more to it, Ultimate realizes who else is in the same room but two members of the Ultimates **Iron Man** and **Thor**!

Vulture puts his face against the glass yelling, "I'll be back for another bite, just you wait!" Turning back to Iron Man, Vulture yells out an order, "And you Tin Man, or whatever you're called, stay here and protect my food!" Vulture then flies out of the room as the alarms in the Hellicarrier continue to go off. Iron Man salutes and stays in place. Beside Iron Man is the Mighty Thor who is being held in a tube similar to Ultimate…with the exception of many bites and bits of meat torn from his flesh.

Ultimate weakly calls out, "Hey Tony, Iron Man, what are you doing?"

No response.

"Tony Stark! Why are you just standing there?"

No response.

"Tony's not there," a weakly Thor explains. "Tony hasn't been himself in quite some time. Same for the rest."

"Thor!" Ultimate shouts, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but I guess Mind Control of some kind, or at least a kind of mind control that can't impact me, or you for that matter."

"I don't know where to start…"

Thor coughs up blood, "Why not from the beginning young sire."

"Actually, how about we start with the bite marks?"

"Food…I'm its food and source of power."

"I knew he was a cannibal but…wait…power?"

"Yes, power. Do you now feel yourself Man of Spiders? I see he has feasted on your flesh as well, the heathen."

"What?" Ultimate says as he slowly moves his neck.

Thor takes a deep, painful breath before continuing, "Do you not feel weaker since the bite? Unable to move? That's its bite and both of its magical properties. Just like a predator, it poisons its prey to be unable to move and then feeds upon its power like a true fiend."

"So that's why he hit so hard, it's because he had your powers when he went at me." Slowly Ultimate can feel his fingers moving.

"Aye, this fiend is mighty alone, but with my powers he becomes immortal."

Bending his knees, Ultimate mentions, "But he's not immortal right now."

"Aye."

Moving his arms, Ultimate then asks, "And Iron Man here is under mind control and will attack if we escape?"

"Aye Spider."

Going back to remaining still, Ultimate calls out loudly, "So what you're saying is that I shouldn't escape right now!"

"What are you doing?" Thor demands as Iron Man moves to Ultimate's chamber.

Speaking for the first time in a stone cold voice with no passion or care in it, Iron Man asks, "What are you doing?"

As Iron Man's face plate is just close enough to almost touch the glass of the tube, Ultimate screams out, "Didn't you hear me? Not escaping!" Busting through the glass of the tube Ultimate uses the power of the symbiote to smash into Iron Man's face and chest plates knocking him out.

"But how?" Thor demands.

"He took my powers Thor, but not the symbiote's' power" Ultimate explains. Releasing Thor from his tube, he places him hidden amongst crates a few rooms over.

"Do you feel your strength coming back?" Ultimate asks.

"Nay Spider, Nay."

"You stay here then Thor and wish me luck. I can't let Fury and the other agents take on Vulture alone."

With that Ultimate goes swinging towards the control room of the Hellicarrier. Running into little resistance along the way, Ultimate is able to rely on the power of the symbiote alone to get to by any Vulture Warriors to protect him. Leaping into the control room Ultimate finds Vulture standing upside down on the walls tearing a SHIELD agents neck out with his teeth. As three shots are taken, Vulture uses his new found spider agility to dodge and start crawling on the walls. Leaping to where Fury and two SHIELD agents are, Vulture tears out one agent's neck with his claws. Just as Ultimate leaps into the room, Vulture murders the other agent with a hard punch to the chest that leaves a dent. Just as Vulture is about to finish off Nick Fury, Ultimate nails Vulture with a dropkick! Vulture goes flying into a computer console as more alarms begin to go off. A sharp dive is felt in the room…the Hellicarrier is crashing. Sensing what is happening, Vulture 2099flies straight through the windshield and out to safety.

Ultimate goes to grab Nick Fury but gets pushed away. Grabbing hold of the few remaining controls, Fury yells "It's crashing into the city! I need to change direction!"

Ultimate stands on unsure what to do.

"I've had enough of these mother freakin' vultures on this mother freakin' Carrier! And I will make sure my boar doesn't crash and kill who knows how many down there! You get out of here and I'll see what I can do from here! That is an order!"

"I can't do that Nick! I can't leave you like this! I need you to help me fix this!" Ultimate screams.

"One, the captain goes down with its ship. Two, you need to go after the Vulture. I trust you are a capable young man and can handle this! And three, that is Agent Fury to you Spider-Man."

Fury then slaps on a miniature jet pack to Ultimate's back. The jet pack fires forcibly taking Ultimate through the windshield to safety. Outside the ship, the jet pack runs out of fuel and Ultimate uses a tendril to land on the side of a building. Watching on, Ultimate sees the Hellicarrier turning to the ocean and barely make it. Portions of the Hellicarrier burst into fire from the impact and other portions begin to sink. Slowly the rest of the Hellicarrier follows leaving Ultimate unsure of the fates of anyone on the boat for now.

_**PUNCH!**_

Ultimate takes a hard left from Vulture before crashing hard into the ground. Vulture leaps out and the symbiote forcibly pulls Ultimate to safety. Webbing the Vulture's eyes, Ultimate charges forward and knocks Vulture back hard with the strongest punch the symbiote can do on its own. Vulture takes a few steps back before he looks back at Ultimate laughing.

Pulling out a vial of blood Vulture proclaims, "This fight is done. You can't even hit as hard as you could before. You are too weak! But just to be sure…I always carry a vial of a certain thunder God's blood." Laughing, the maniacal Vulture pours the vial of blood into his mouth. Sensing a certain power take him over, Vulture begins to float in the air without using his wings. "And to make double sure this is done…" Vulture puts one hand out and suddenly Mjolnir appears!

Spider Sense tingling harder than they ever had, Ultimate could feel some of his powers coming back…and trouble on the way! A giant thunder bolt crashes down destroying the building they were standing on. Leaping and jumping across the debris, Ultimate manages to gets out of the debris and dodge the bolt. "That was more than lucky Peter," Ultimate thinks to himself, "I should be dead."

"I couldn't agree more!" Vulture screams as he throws the mighty hammer Ultimate's way! Again destroying the building Ultimate was standing on (and the next three in the neighbourhood), Vulture recalls the hammer and seeks out his prey.

Though using the destroyed building as a hiding spot, Ultimate still got banged up pretty bad. Unable to move his shoulder that was bitten into before, Ultimate has to fight one-armed a Thor powered Vulture from the year 2099 to the death. "Life just isn't fair sometimes," Ultimate says to himself. Thinking it might be safe, Ultimate leaves the debris and slowly searches for Vulture. Unfortunately, Vulture found his prey first.

"There you are!" Vulture screams as he tosses the hammer once again at Ultimate. Knowing he can't dodge this one, Ultimate flinches…closes his eyes…and doesn't die? Opening his eyes, Ultimate sees the hammer floating in place then go zooming away.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MJOLNIR, YOU FIEND!" Thunder reigns down near where the Hellicarrier was as Thor floats into the sky with his hammer in tow.

"NO ONE BUT ME YOU MEAN!" Vulture shrieks as he calls for the hammer to return to him.

A telepathic war for a magical hammer by dwarves between the son of Odin and a vampiric-like man dressed like a bird takes place in the skies of New York...and the bird was winning the God! New York is a weird place alright. With Vulture occupied, Ultimate takes his only opportunity to end the madness! Web slinging with one arm, Ultimate lands on the back and legs his legs around the Vulture. The Vulture screams but Ultimate ignores it. Going through the Vulture`s gear and costume, Ultimate finally finds what he`s been looking for, a tablet piece which is embedded in Vulture`s hip.

"This won't hurt a bit!" Ultimate shouts as he starts to pull out the tablet piece using the last bit of power and rage of the symbiote.

Ripping the tablet piece out of Vulture, his powers of Thor diminish as the hammer returns to the Thunder God. The pain of removing the tablet puts Vulture into a state of shock and Ultimate finds himself saving the cannibal using one arm to send out a web and keeping his legs locked around him. Using the last bit of webbing to bring them both down safely to the ground, Ultimate looks up as Thor lands down beside them.

"Some of my powers came back Spider-Man, so I thought I'd help." Thor pants.

"Appreciated Thor." Ultimate pants back.

Falling over forward, Thor slips into unconsciousness after finally being freed from being a meal slave for a cannibal for the last three months. The thirty-some chunks of meat ripped from all over Thor's body has taken its toll on the weakened God. Still breathing, for now.

Ultimate looks to the direction of the Hellicarrier worrying for Nick Fury, but stops as he sees the mind controlled Iron Man flying away the carrier and Ultimate altogether with Fury along for the ride. This isn't over yet, not for a long shot. For now though, Ultimate needs to get a cannibal under lock a key, and himself with Thor medical attention.

"Wait? Do Gods need doctors?" Ultimate quips to himself.

Next Time on Infinite Crisis

**Spider-Man 2099** begins his investigation of Alchemax and goes searching for the first tablet piece currently being examined inside the building by Herman Schultz or better known as** Amazing Shocker.**

...

...

Characters from Chapter 8: Ultimate Air Battle **(spoilers if you haven't read yet)**

**Ultimate Spider-Man**

**Ultimate Nick Fury (kidnapped)**

**Vulture 2099 (captured)**

**Ultimate Iron Man (last seen flying off with Nick Fury)**

**Ultimate Thor (unconscious, potentially fatal)**


End file.
